A Simple Accident
by ShadowfaxRunner
Summary: I end up in Middle Earth to help Frodo. K For mild violence. Very sarcastic with a very interesting end. Stick around...
1. Journey to Rivendell

**Here's chapter one. Tell me what you think (Be nice though!) I don't own LOTR, it's Tolkiens. I own myself though. I'm gonna warn you, I can be sarcastic…at times…okay a lot.**

I awoke to a man's left hand clamped over my mouth so I couldn't scream. His right hand pressed my left arm onto the bed leaving my right hand free. I noticed he had a sword strapped to his waist so I reached for it.

He let go of my mouth to stop my reach, and I hissed, "Who are you and what the heck are you doing on top of me!"

"Shh, milady—"

"MILADY? Who do you think you are?" I screamed in a whisper.

"My name is Aragorn, and you are in Bree."

"You actually expect me to believe I'm in Middle Earth?"

"How did you know? Please, answer quietly; I don't want to alert the Nazgul."

"GET OFF OF ME!" I kneed him in the gut and rolled out from under his grasp. I have an older brother. I grew up with all of his friends. I'm pretty tough to catch.

The man who calls himself Aragorn coughed, and looked at me, "Milady, please be still, they're coming for Frodo."

"Who's coming for me?" A small voice piped up.

"Oh my gosh, it's a hobbit!" FYI, I love the Lord of The Rings, so I basically know everything there is to know about them.

"I thought you didn't believe—"

His words were cut off by the screech of the Nazguls.

"Crud!" I scream in a whisper.

The other three hobbits sat up in bed. They look so much like I pictured them!

Aragorn rushed around to gather up our stuff, then stopped, tossed me some weapons, "I hope you can use—Forgive me milady, I don't know your name…"

"Chris." **AN: Not my real name**

"Lady Chris, do you know how to use these?"

I looked down at the bow and arrows and sword. "I'm not so sure about the sword, but I can shoot fine."

"Good. Your pack is on the chair and your cloak is drying by the fire."

I walked toward the fire, then saw my dress and hair. "Oh. My. Gosh." My hair is really short, but here it was long, about halfway down my back, and jet black instead of the mud puddle brown I have now, and I was wearing a dark green dress. I am a tomboy. I hate dresses. But this one was comfy, so I think I'll survive. I braided my hair over my shoulder and strapped my cloak onto my shoulder.

"Aragorn," I said, "Where did you find me?"

"The innkeeper found you and I knew who you were—although I didn't know your name—so I brought you here."

"Why am I here?"

"To help."

"Great. Clear as mud, buddy."

"What?"

"Never mind."

We set out almost silently. The hobbit Sam was very wary of me at first, but Pippin, Merry, and Frodo liked me well enough.

They were a little talkative for my taste. I slipped through the branches and grass without making much noise. Aragorn was leading, and then came Frodo, Pip, and Merry. Sam and I led Bill. I love horses, and the woods, and hobbits, so I was totally in heaven.

Sam started questioning Aragorn and I whispered to him, "It's okay, Sam. Aragorn's a friend."

"But how do we know?"

"Trust me."

When we made camp that night, Pip and Merry kept me up till about midnight.

Finally I hissed at them, "Will you please SHUT UP!"

"Fine." Their promise to be quiet lasted for all of ten minutes.

The next morning someone roughly shook me awake. I stood up and shivered. It is FREEZING in Middle Earth.

We walked on for hours. And hours. And HOURS!

Not like I'm impatient or anything….

It was dusk when Aragorn said, "This is the great watchtower of Amunsuul. We will camp here tonight."

Merry, Pip, and Sam volunteered to take first watch when Aragorn said he was going to look around. He passed out swords to the hobbits and then left.

Frodo and I collapsed on our beds.

I woke up to a crackling fire and whispers. CRUD!

Frodo must have been awake too, because we both jumped up and charged toward them.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I yelled.

"Put it out you fools, put it out!" Frodo cried.

They seemed so oblivious to what they had done until they heard the screech of a Nazgul. CRUD!

"Go!" I yelled.

I shoved the Hobbits toward the stairs and notched an arrow on my bow then remembered: I can't kill them.

I charged up after the hobbits. I stood in front of them with my sword drawn.

The Nazgul appeared.

One ran at me and I blocked its blow. "Freaky ghost things!" I said as I shoved back with my sword.

It hit me and sent me flying. I felt blood on my face, but I couldn't let them get Frodo.

I got back up again and swung. It blocked my swipe and tried to stab my chest. I dodged to the left. I guess having stick fights with my friends pays off in Middle Earth!

My ability made that freak even angrier.

It grabbed me by the collar of my dress (Which feels very weird by the way) and was about to stab me when I heard a cry. CRUD! I was fighting the wrong Nazgul!

I realized I was about to die. I prayed silently, "_God, help. I could really use Aragorn right now_!"

And out of the blue a Ranger charged up the hillside and swipe at the Nazgul with a torch.

"Watch it Aragorn! The dude is holding me!" I screamed when the flame got a little too close to my foot.

The freak dropped me and I rushed over to Frodo. He grabbed my hand and whimpered.

I felt a warm fluid slide down my face, but I paid the blood no mind. I was concentrating on Frodo.

The other three hobbits were at my side in a moment and Sam called out to Aragorn.

Suddenly I felt really woozy. Just as Aragorn sat next to me, I fell over, completely passed out.

I drifted in and out of consciousness and I was able to determine that I was still in Middle Earth and Bill was carrying me.

**Review, please!**


	2. Training with Aragorn and Legolas

**Here's chapter 2. I have so far, gotten 0 reviews. I could use some right about now! LOTR is Tolkien's.**

I woke up in a soft bed. The second my eyes took in the room, I knew where I was. Rivendell! Yes! This was my favorite place from the movies!

A dark haired elf sat next to me, patting my head with a damp cloth.

She smiled at me, "Welcome to Rivendell, Lady Chris. I am Arwen Undomiel."

"Uh, hi. Please don't call me 'Lady'."

"Of course. I'm glad you're well. You had quite a gash on your head."

"I don't really remember much except Frodo getting stabbed and Aragorn almost burning my foot."

Arwen laughed, "My father, Lord Elrond, wishes to see you."

"Am I in trouble for some reason?"

"No, but you need to know why you're here."

She led me to a hall and I saw Elrond and Gandalf. My first assumption is Elrond is creepy-looking, and Gandalf looks more like 80 than 25,500 years old. **AN: That's a rough estimate. 300 lives of men. I guessed 300x85.**

In one glance they took in my beat-up face and wrinkled dress and shook their heads.

I rolled my eyes.

Elrond spoke first, "Lady Chris, welcome to Rivendell."

This "lady" and "milady" crud is gonna get really old, really fast.

"Uh, thanks," I said. Do all elves greet you like that?

"First off, you must know why you're here."

"Aragorn said I was here to help."

By Gandalf's cough, I'm guessing I shouldn't have interrupted.

"Yes," Gandalf said, "There is an ancient prophecy you must know." He cleared his throat and spoke again:

"_A child in stature, yet warrior in heart  
>Upon the Fellowship, her wisdom impart.<em>

_Fighting the evil, good overcomes  
>For this woman, hated by some,<em>

_Love will win,  
>She will become kin."<em>

"Okay…" I got warrior, wisdom, evil, hate, and love out of that. Sounds like a killer novel!

"We will need your help. Are you willing?"

"To help Frodo? Heck yeah!"

"Well, then. Alright." Gandalf and Elrond both left, leaving me in this huge empty hall. Bad idea. I could get lost in an empty room.

"Uh, hello?" No one answered. "Okay then. This won't end well."

I kinda wondered around the room for a bit when I heard footsteps. I knew they weren't elvish. Elves make no noise. Stalkers.

Aragorn walked up to me, followed by another guy. Judging by his blonde hair, blue eyes, and elf ears, I guessed it was Legolas.

"Lady Chris," Aragorn said, "Allow me to introduce Legolas Greenleaf."

"Hi." Okay, Legolas is cute in the movies, but when he's standing in front of me, woo boy!

"Milady."

This really is getting old.

Aragorn continued, "Come, we will begin your training. Legolas will teach you archery, twin blades, and knife throwing; I will teach you swordsmanship. You are in dire need of aid."

"Hey, I held my own against that Nazgul…until he grabbed me that is."

"If you had fought correctly, he never would have grabbed you."

Ooh, that made me mad. I hate—repeat HATE—it when people tell me I didn't do something to their standards and/or I can't do something.

But I knew Aragorn had a part to play in this whole shenanigan so I didn't decapitate him.

They led me outside and Legolas handed me a bow and an arrow. A single arrow. He obviously doesn't know how good I am.

I shot…BULLSEYE! **AN: I can shoot, and I'm pretty good if I do say so myself.**

"Well done." He said.

"Thanks. Aren't you gonna give me another?"

He handed me arrow after arrow, and I shot pretty decent the whole time.

"Not up to elvish standards, but you will suffice." He said.

OH HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!

"Give me a knife." I said. **AN: I also have really good aim when I'm mad.**

He handed me a beautiful knife and I threw it and hit the mark.

"Do it again."

I went and got the knife and threw it again and again and again.

"Do it again."

"Geez, do I not even get a 'good job'?"

"When you do something worthy of praise, I will praise you."

This guy is really starting to tick me off.

"Can we do the twin blades?"

"Fine."

He handed me some blades and set me up in the correct stance. It feels really weird to have an elf behind you trying to position you correctly. Just saying.

When he finally gave up trying to get my legs in the correct position, he said "Go" and we were off.

I swiped at his legs, and he blocked it. I blocked his strike at my waist, but just barely.

The entire time he is nitpicking my stance and arm movements.

Oh. My. Gosh do I want to kill him right now.

He swung strait down with both blades at my head. I crossed my blades and blocked it. He pushed down. Hard. Doesn't he realize he could kill me if I let go?

I lowered my arms just a bit till his gut was within kicking reach. Can you guess how this will end? If you guessed I kicked him, you're right. My leg went up and my foot found its mark in his stomach.

He grunted and fell to the ground. I guess I knocked the breath out of him or something.

I placed one leg "daintily" on his chest with one blade at his neck, and one on his chest. "Was that 'praise-worthy'?" I snapped.

"Yes. Please get off."

I didn't move until I felt a very strong hand on my shoulder.

I giggled, "Hey Aragorn."

"What are you doing on top of him?"

"Deserving praise, but getting none," I said sarcastically.

"You beat an elf. How?"

"It's ah, ha ha, now that you ask it's ah, kind of a funny story…He was sort of irritating me, and I kinda kicked him in the gut." I said this very fast.

"Lady Chris, please, get off me!" Legolas said.

"Oh, right sorry."

I stepped of Legolas and Aragorn suggested I work with him for a bit.

I'm already pumped up so I do pretty well. But I will be replaying the Legolas fight in my head for the rest of my life.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. The council and a Party

**This is the next chapter. The council and stuff. I've gotten 1 review so far. PLEASE HELP! Tell me what you think!**

When I woke up the next morning I went downstairs only to find an elleth waiting for me.

"Milady," she said, "You are to go to the council of Elrond." She then took my hand and led me to a gorgeous dais. She looked about 17 so I'm guessing she was actually about 50 years old.

She told me to wait until Elrond called me, then she disappeared back into the palace.

I waited. And waited. Finally Elrond came, sat down, winked at me and began.

He didn't call me over or tell me to sit or anything!

The council was boring when I couldn't put in my two cents. I wisely kept my mouth shut knowing that being a girl; I wasn't really supposed to be here.

But when everyone started shouting, I caught Frodo's eye and nodded.

He shouted out in his cute little hobbit voice: "I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor! But I don't know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden," Gandalf said, "As long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn spoke up next, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And my bow." Said Legolas.

"And my axe," A voice said. OH MY GOSH GIMLI! I wanted to hug him! But he'd probably kill me. I love Gimli, he's so funny!

A dude who I guessed was Boromir, said, "You carry the fates of us all little one, if this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"And I am so going!" I said, the second Elrond nodded at me.

The men stared and started to protest. Elrond held up his hand, "This, men of Middle Earth, is Lady Chris…the prophesied one."

That shut them up.

Sam jumped up, "Mister Frodo's not going anywhere without me!"

"We can tell," I said, "Even when he is summoned to a secret council and you aren't!" I ruffed up his hair.

He grinned at me.

"Hey! We're coming too!" Pippin and Merry appeared from around the corner. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

"Ten companions." Elrond said. "Very well. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Right," said Pippin, "So…Where are we going?"

The entire council (And me, since I'm not exactly part of the council) chuckled.

The next evening the elleth, whose name was Nadia, helped me get ready for the banquet/ball/thing for the elves and the council.

My dress was really pretty (for a dress). It was a strapless gray-blue gown that went past my ankles. It had about five layers of satin making it swoosh around my feet. It had a sash round the waist which gave me a gorgeous hour-glass figure. Other than that, it was really plain…which is probably why I liked it so much.

When I got downstairs, the first people I saw were the hobbits and Gimli. I felt accepted with them (An accomplishment! I hardly ever feel accepted). So I sat with them. Gimli was drinking ale, which by the way, smells really, really bad. He offered me some but I politely refused. If you classify "Eew, no thanks!" as politely.

After I ate, which was SO GOOD, the dancing began. The six of us were fine to sit and watch, but someone random tapped my shoulder.

I turned and saw Legolas. Oh boy.

"Lady Chris," He said (which for some reason got a laugh out of Pip and Merry), "Forgive me for angering you yesterday. In all honesty, for someone who has never fought before, you did exceedingly well."

"Thanks," I said, kind of warily, "So…what do you want?"

"I wondered if I may get back in your good graces by asking you to dance."

"Ha, ha. Um, thanks, but no, I can't dance."

"Can't, or never tried?"

"Oh, I've tried…my dad used to dance with me when I was a little girl. But no thanks."

He persisted, and I noticed it was getting really stuffy in here. There were so many people. I'm not a fan of big crowds.

It finally became unbearable, and I excused myself and went upstairs, flushed and sweating.

I ran into my room and slipped out of my gown and into the elvish version of pj's: A white satin nightgown.

Nadia was by my side in a second when she saw how red my face was.

"Are you alright, milady?"

"Yeah, I just needed some air."

"What would you like me to do?" She said as she poured some water for me.

"Can you just not let anyone in unless they are three feet tall and have hairy feet?"

"Of course, milady."

I drank my water and stood on the balcony to catch my breath.

I heard a small knock on my door and Nadia telling someone where I was. I really hope she didn't give in to pretty-boy.

A short red-head walked up next to me.

"Are you okay, Chris?" Pippin asked.

"Yeah, I just needed some air."

"Legolas wanted to come too—" I let out a growl when Pip said that—"But I told him that might be bad."

"Good little hobbit."

"You missed dessert so I brought you some," He held up a plate of chocolate dipped fruit. I officially LOVE the elvish chefs!

We sat, ate, and watched the stars till Nadia came up to me.

"Milady, there is an elf here who says he won't leave until he sees you."

"Oh my gosh," I muttered as I stomped toward the door. I flung it open to see—shocker—Legolas standing in front of me.

"What?" I said.

"Forgive me for—"

"You're forgiven. Go away."

"Lady Chris."

"Legolas. Back off. I certainly don't need a guy treating me like a flower. I'm tougher than that. Back off."

"I'm not sure I understand."

I grabbed his wrist and tugged him into the hall, "What do you want from me?" I asked angrily.

"Just forgiveness."

"I gave it to you. Please, leave me alone."

"No one can flourish alone, milady."

"Maybe not, but I know I'll survive. At least alone I won't get hurt!"

I slipped back into my room, but not before I heard him whisper to himself, "So that's the reason."

I told Pip I was tired, so he left and then I fell into my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**And there you go! Review please!**


	4. A Very Long Walk

**I have to say it: L. Your review was odd. How do you know there was no chocolate in Middle Earth? LOTR was written in English. There could have been strapless dresses in ME. I thought the point of this website was to write the stories how I wanted them. If that's NOT true, would someone please PM me and tell me so?**

**Next chapter! I don't own LOTR, Tolkien does.**

The next morning I woke up to a warm cloth pressed over my eyes.

I rolled over and felt Nadia's hand on my arm.

"Why is this thing on my face?" I asked.

"It helps the swelling go down. Your eyes were so red from your tears when I came in this morning."

"Oh, okay thanks." I got up and she told me I was to be leaving today.

She helped me get ready, brushing and braiding my hair while I stuffed my things into a pack.

"Let's see," I said, "Food, check. Can't let Pip see that it'll be gone in five minutes. Hair ties and brush, check. Journal, check. Extra cloak and boots, check. Spare dress, check. Hey Nadia, are you sure I can't wear pants?"

Nadia chuckled, "No milady, only men wear pants."

"Boy, that's irritating."

I hugged Nadia and went downstairs where the Fellowship waited for me.

Legolas caught my eye but made no motion to move toward me. I was fine with that.

Elrond spoke, "No oath or bond is laid that can go farther than your will. Hold to your course and may the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the ringbearer." Said Gandalf.

Frodo turned and walked through the nearby arch, but soon stopped at a fork in the path. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Whispered the hobbit.

"Left."

I walked after them next to Pip, Merry, and Bill.

Boromir came up next to me, "Legolas tells me you were angry with him last night."

"Those elves don't know how to keep their mouths shut do they?"

He chuckled, "He told me you were quite upset with the way he was treating you. Like a 'flower', he said. Don't you realize that is how men are to treat women here?"

"Great, just what I need, another guy who thinks I'm weak!"

"Not weak, milady, just female."

"Where I come from, girls can do everything men can do and no one stops them."

"You come from a strange place indeed."

I laughed.

Suddenly he did something I did NOT expect. He gently took my hand and turned it over to see the calluses on my palms.

"Where are these from?" He asked.

"Um, the ones on my palms are probably from tree climbing and lawn mow—" I stopped realizing they didn't have lawn mowers here, "Uh, from working, and the ones on my finger tips are from playing guitar."

I then spent the next fifteen minutes trying to explain what a guitar was. They don't have guitars here. I'm in the middle of nowhere!

We made camp that night and I slept a bit away from the others. One girl with nine guys, can you blame me?

It was so cold and uncomfortable that I woke up before dawn. I am not a morning person. When I sat up and looked around, I was the only one up except Legolas.

He saw me and beckoned me to him. I rolled my eyes, growled and stood up shivering. I wrapped my cloak securely around my shoulders.

Of all things, Legolas asked me if I could sing.

I laughed and said, "I guess. Why?"

He turned to me with tears in his eyes, "I dreamt of my mother last night. She used to sing me to sleep when I was a child. She was killed by an orc a few years ago. Please sing for me."

I racked my brain for a song. The first one that popped in my mind was "Yours to Hold" by Skillet.

"_I see you standing here  
>But you're so far away<br>Starving for your attention  
>You don't even know my name<em>

_You're going through so much  
>But I know that I could be the one to hold you<em>

_Every single day  
>I find it hard to say<br>I could be yours alone  
>You will see someday<br>That all along the way  
>I was yours to hold<br>I was yours to hold_

_I see you walking by  
>Your hair always hiding your face<br>I wonder why you've been hurting  
>I wish I had some way to say<em>

_You're going through so much  
>Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you<em>

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>You should know<br>I'm ready when you're ready for me  
>And I'm waiting for the right time<br>For the day I catch your eye  
>To let you know<br>That I'm yours to hold_

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach  
>I'm ready when you're ready for me"<em>

I finished the song and he smiled. "Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome. Just don't ask me to do it again."

"Agreed."

I shook my head and went to pack up my things.

"That was weird," I muttered. Then a thought came to me, "Lord," I whispered quietly, "I don't want to get involved with anybody here. My heart's Yours. Tell me what You want me to do."

All I could feel was a sense of peace…and the cold wind.

Gandalf touched my elbow, causing me to jump.

"Geez, don't do that!"

"Forgive me. Please wake up the hobbits. We'll stay here for the day and recover our strength, then move on."

"Sure." I walked over and shook the hobbits. All but Pip woke up. I finally gave up trying to shake him awake so I did the unthinkable. I took an apple out of my secret stash and waved it in front of his nose.

He sniffed, opened his eyes, licked his lips and ate the apple.

I grinned, happy that my plan worked.

For the rest of the day we sat around, slept, ate and practiced fighting. The latter was my favorite.

Boromir helped me with swordsmanship, then went to help the hobbits. I sat with Aragorn and watched as he coached them.

I eventually got bored then went to write in my journal.

I looked up just in time to hear Legolas cry out, "Crebain from Dunland!"

I grabbed my stuff and dove under a bush. Boromir scrambled in next to me and I shifted so our hips weren't touching.

Once the birds were gone, he helped me out and reached for my journal that had fallen out under the bush.

I smacked his hand, "Touch that, Boromir, and you're dead."

Gandalf stretched as he got up, "The passage south is being watched," he said, "We will take the Pass of Cahadras."

"Lucky us," I muttered under my breath.

**Review please! Unless you're going to correct random crud about chocolate not being in ME!**


	5. The Pass of Cahadras and a BIG surprise

**ARGH *mentally smacks her computer*! L, or whoever you are, I'm writing this story how I want it. I'm not dissing your criticism, but for Pete's sake, how the heck am I going to write in Westron! Unless you want complete gibberish on fanfiction, I'm writing in English. I'm also not going to participate in a "religion" That isn't Christianity. If it bugs you that I pray in my fics, I'm sorry, but that's how it is. But, on the positive, thanks for not mentioning chocolate :D. Oh yeah, Chris is based off of me, so if you knew me, you would know, I am SO not a Mary-Sue lol.**

**Tolkien owns LOTR**

It took us a few hours to get to the mountains. It was COLDER THAN ANTARTICA!

The snow was a few feet deep at first but got deeper as we walked.

I struggled to keep up. I hate the cold and I was starting to lose feeling in my legs. I tripped and rolled a couple feet before Boromir caught me and set me right side up. When he saw how blue my face was, he gave me one of his two cloaks, and then wrapped his arm around my waist to keep me upright. I saw Legolas eyeing him suspiciously, and I smirked.

Boromir helped me as we both struggled up the mountain.

A movement caught my eye, and suddenly I hit the ground…Boromir had let go of me…To get to the Ring.

Frodo tumbled down until Aragorn caught him and I saw Boromir pick up the ring.

"Boromir, are you nuts?" I cried in desperation.

Aragorn shouted at the same moment, "Boromir! Give the ring to Frodo!"

Boromir started as if he had been awakened from sleepwalking or something.

"Of course," he said, "I care not." He roughed up Frodo's hair then went to wrap his arm around my waist again.

Okay, I've read the books. I've seen the films. I knew Boromir would turn evil for a bit then die, but it still shocked me and I dodged out of his reach and walked on my own. I wondered if I would let him die. Should I save him? Should I let it go as it's supposed to?

When I tripped again, it was Aragorn who helped me up.

"I hope I'm not becoming a nuisance," I said.

He patted my back and shook his head no.

I smiled my thanks, but my chapped lips cracked in the cold and began to bleed. I wiped the blood away and turned my head before Aragorn could see yet another of my weaknesses.

A snowstorm was picking up right about now. It was getting hard to see, between the evening and the snow. The snow was by now almost up to my shoulders. But at least the wind wasn't fazing me so much. But that was minor compared to the fact that my feet had hurt earlier and now didn't. If I didn't get out of this snow soon, I'd get frostbite.

Legolas suddenly yelled over the wind, "There is a foul voice on the air!"

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.

"Duh," I said under my breath.

Gandalf shouted back at the wizard, but to no avail.

A shower of rocks came down and then lightning hit the mountain. I love the song "Avalanche" by Manafest, but I don't really want to be IN an actual avalanche!

The snow hit me full force shoving me under three feet of whiteness. I couldn't breathe. I felt smothered. I clawed but couldn't get out.

Suddenly a hand plunged through the snow. I didn't know who it belonged to, but at the moment I was desperate. I grabbed the hand and was pulled strait upwards. Whoever it was, was gonna get it for almost dislocating my shoulder!

When my head popped through the snow, though, I was too busy hacking and breathing to notice who it was until I felt gentle fingers patting my back. Legolas. I growled, and he stopped patting.

When my senses came back to me the first thing I heard was Gandalf saying, "Let the Ringbearer decide."

Frodo looked at me and I shrugged. I couldn't help at all. I might change the story.

"We will go through the mines!"

"Okiday," I said, quoting Jar-Jar Binks. Yes, I am a geek.

We made our way down the mountain and Frodo came up to me, "Why didn't you help me?"

"Frodo, I can't tell you…now. Once this is all over, I'll tell you everything."

He nodded, but the look in his eyes said I had lost his trust. Crud. Exactly what I wanted NOT to do.

I wonder if when the Fellowship splits up if I'll go with Frodo and Sam, or the "three hunters".

The snow was getting shallower, and before I knew it, I was back on grass. That made me happy. Did I mention I hate snow?

We were at the bottom in about an hour. When we had finally found the door, it was near midnight. I was exhausted.

I was about to lay down for a bit when I heard a thud next to me, turned, and burst out laughing along with Merry.

Pippin lay face down in the dirt, and Merry had his foot sticking out. If you don't know what I'm talking about, you live under a rock. Merry had tripped him!

We helped Pippin get up and I heard a roar.

Oh-crud-no!

WARGS!

**Review please!**


	6. Wargs and a very High Wall

**L, I do appreciate you taking the time to review. BUT—I repeat—BUT, there are certain things in my fic that I will NOT change. I am a Christian. I will not be ashamed to say that in my stories.**

**MarisaCan'tRemeberHerPassword: Thanks! I loved reading your review and thanks for defending my fic.**

So far, my journey had been going along with the movies. Of course, now, it decides to abide by Tolkien's original work.

Yes, there were Wargs.

Bill screamed. I shoved the hobbits behind me and notched an arrow on my bow. I looked around. There were about twenty Wargs. The Fellowship was ready, swords drawn and bows ready.

My legs started shaking. The Nazgul were one thing, these things are walking T-rexes with fur!

Once they were within shooting range two sets of arrows were flying—Legolas' and mine. We brought down five before they were on top of us.

One of them charged at me, jumped and knocked me back into the water. CRUD! I'll wake up the Watcher!

It stood on top of me and roared. They're heavy!

I thought I was going to die. I wondered what it would feel like to die. Would it be dark, or full of light? What would happen to me back in Earth?

Before I could ponder more, a whizz came over my head and an arrow struck the freak in its neck. It groaned and fell. It was still on top of me.

"Help!" I screamed before the water was over my face.

"_This is it_," I thought, "_I'm going to drown without ever saying goodbye_." I closed my eyes. I felt peaceful.

I felt a rough hand grab me and drag me out from under the Warg. Gimli.

He laid me on the ground and I coughed up water. I looked around. The Wargs were dead.

My eyes burned from the dirty water. My chest shook as I gasped in as much air as I could take. My head throbbed from lack of oxygen.

Aragorn was bandaging Boromir's arm. Legolas was starting a fire. Gandalf was chanting at the door, to no avail.

When he was finished with Boromir, Aragorn came and stood next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked, obviously concerned.

"Oh, sure," I said sarcastically, "That's what I do for fun; drown underneath a giant rat-dog!"

He laughed then started looking me up and down.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" I said when he touched my legs.

"Checking for wounds."

"I'll let you know. Get your hands of me, Ranger." I grinned, to show him I wasn't really mad, just private.

He smiled then helped me toward the fire to warm up.

I sat down and shivered. My clothes were wet. I picked leaves and twigs out of my hair while warming up.

Gandalf came towards me and lowered himself next to me. "It's useless," he muttered.

"No," I said, "Useless is when you give up. How do you know it's not just prep time?"

"Prep time?"

"Uh, preparation time."

I heard a plunk. I turned and saw Pip and Merry chucking stones in the pond.

I was about to get up, when Gandalf put a hand on my arm, and Aragorn beat me to them.

I couldn't hear what he was saying but I know he was telling them to stop.

I closed my eyes, loving the heat that spread across my face. For a moment, I felt like I was back home, roasting marshmallows over my family's fire pit. Family. Gosh, I miss my folks.

I slipped in and out of my memories, when I heard Frodo say, "It's a riddle. 'Speak, friend, and enter.' What's the elvish word for friend?"

Gandalf nudged me so I said, "_Mellon_."

The doors creaked open.

Legolas sidled up to me and whispered, "You speak elvish?"

"Not much, but I know a little bit."

I stepped into the Black Hole most known as Moria, and stiffened at the horrendous smell. The others probably believed it was just a side effect of being underground, but I knew the truth. It was the smell of the decaying bones of the Morian dwarves.

"Frodo," I said calmly, "Walk in front of me." Ah, the joys of trying to save Frodo from the Watcher.

He eyed me suspiciously.

"Walk in front of me, _please_."

He stepped in front of me and continued on.

I heard Gimli mentioning meat and beer. I'm a vegetarian, and the dwarfish brew smells weird. Needless to say, I'd probably starve in Moria. That is, if Moria still existed.

Gimli called out to me, "This is the home of my cousin, Balin, and they call it a mine, a mine!"

"This is no mine," Boromir whispered, "It's a tomb."

Legolas grabbed an arrow, "Goblins!"

**Review please!**


	7. Moria, The Watcher and a Really bad Cut

**Tolkien owns LOTR**

**Well. This is a little bit like spelunking so I guess I'll survive Moria. Oh, wait…**

And then I felt it. Ugh, it still gives me the hibbie-jibbies. A cold, slimy tentacle wrapped around my leg.

I screamed and shoved Frodo forward, but a tentacle was already wrapped around him. It jerked me back and dragged me toward the pond. I screamed my voice hoarse, as I tried to draw my sword.

The Watcher had securely fastened my sword to my hip; I couldn't get it out. Same thing with my blades and dagger.

I wondered why the world was spinning and then I realized: He was swinging us around!

Frodo passed within feet of me. I couldn't reach him.

I was scared.

Not that, "Ooh, there's a monster in my closet," scared, the, "I'm really going to die. Now," scared.

I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes to see Legolas right below me. I reached out my hand, my voice too sore to scream, a silent plea for help.

He threw one of his blades at me. I caught it and slashed at the tentacle. I cut it, but it only tightened around my chest.

I finally got free and fell to the pond below, "_Great_," I thought, "_Two soakings in one day_."

I got up and was going to run to try to help Frodo, but Gandalf called, "CHRIS, NO! Let them handle it."

It didn't take much persuasion to go into the warm underground city.

Gandalf grabbed my arm the second I was in and the hobbits surrounded me in fear.

We watched in horror as the Watcher lowered Frodo toward his gaping mouth.

Aragorn slashed his way towards Frodo and finally set him free and Boromir caught him.

Aragorn screamed at me, "Shoot him, Chris! In the eye!"

I notched an arrow. My hands trembled. I knew I had to hit it once and in the perfect spot.

I aimed. "One shot, one kill," I whispered to myself.

I released the arrow. I watched as it soared towards the Watcher. IT HIT! IT HIT! I actually did something right here!

The Watcher roared his frustration and he pulled himself out of the water. He reached for the doorway into Moria and began to tug. Rocks tumbled to the ground. I felt one hit my shoulder, and another, my head. Dust surrounded us as the light went out.

I coughed. I felt a tiny hand grip mine. I wondered which of the hobbits it was.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. This one I recognized. "Let go, Legolas," I hissed.

The hand dropped from my shoulder and a voice whispered, extremely close to my ear, "Just checking to see if you are alright, milady. Judging by your response, I'll assume you are."

"Wise choice," I said.

A blue light suddenly surrounded me.

"We must now face the long, dark of Moria," said Gandalf.

"Yippy, Skippy," I mumbled.

I looked down, and it was Frodo holding my hand in a bone-crushing grip.

"That was terrifying!" He said.

"I know. Are you okay?"

"A little bruised. You?"

"Same."

I took step up onto one of the many Moria bridges, and rocks gave under my feet. I instinctively let go of Frodo's hand and reached out for someone more stable. And someone who didn't have the Ring of Power around their neck.

Aragorn was the one who caught my arm . Thankfully though, only one foot had fallen through. My leg was now bloody and bruised though. Dresses aren't very good for protection, in case you didn't know.

I took a step and almost crumpled from the pain. The men looked at me. Aragorn moved to pick me up and I said, "Try it, I dare you," then limped off on my own.

I could hear them chuckling at my stubbornness.

When I walked up another flight of stairs, and slipped, Legolas planted me right side up and walked alongside me, keeping me balanced.

I didn't enjoy it, but I knew I would fall without him. And a fall here could be, well, deadly.

I yawned. I wasn't sure what time it was, but apparently everyone else was getting tired too. We stopped and rolled out our blankets. Legolas lowered me to the ground, and I washed and bandaged my leg. It was covered in dirt. I hoped it wouldn't get infected.

When I lay down, I fell asleep in a matter of moments.

I woke up the next morning, something was wrong.

**Ack! Help! MY LEG HURTS! Just kidding. Review please!**


	8. Sickness and Sarcasm

**Ouch, my leg is so sore! Anywhos, Tolkien owns LOTR.**

My leg was swelling and turning colors. Pus seeped out of the lacerations. The pain was unbearable. Lucky me, my leg was infected.

I touched the wounds and whipped back my hand and barely repressed a shriek of pain. It felt like a trillion needles stabbing my flesh.

I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep in the screams of pain that desperately wanted to escape my lips.

My back shook with sobs of pain.

Suddenly Legolas and Gandalf were both next to me, one on each side, looking over the gashes in my calf.

Gandalf rubbed some random green goop from his pack into the cuts—apparently he was prepared for anything—and I screeched out loud, waking up the others.

Of course, they were all gathered around me, staring at my leg.

Gandalf reapplied new bandages and helped me up, but I crumpled under the pain.

Gandalf looked at Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas and said, "She needs you, though she will not admit it. Carry her. She will be well by the time we get to the dwarfish city of Dwarrowdelf."

"No," I said, "I'm okay."

"Alright, then," Gandalf said, "Walk five steps without falling."

I got to two, before I fell.

"Gandalf I don't want to be a nuisance."

"It will be faster if they carry you than if you fell every two steps."

"Fine," I huffed.

Aragorn moved toward me, and I winced as he picked me up.

He looked at Gandalf, "She has a fever."

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

"She will recover soon. It should be easy for you, she will sleep in a moment, and she cannot struggle while sleeping."

By the time he finished this, I was passed out in Aragorn's arms, my head on his chest.

My dreams were filled with Uruk-Hai and goblins. I saw Frodo dying in a pool of blood. Then I saw my home in Earth, where my family lay dead at the hands of Sauron's minions. My house was burning. So was my church. Suddenly I saw myself, high above the rest of the world, looking down at the aftermath of the great battle. I was chained to the Dark Tower, dressed in black, serving Sauron.

I woke up, this time in Boromir's arms, and looked around. I could tell by the lack of pain in my leg that the Gandalf-goop had worked.

I shifted and whispered, "My leg's better. Put me down, please."

"Gandalf," Boromir said, "She's awake."

Gandalf came over, and looked at my leg. Apparently the goop was to speed up the development of scar tissue, because my leg was now covered in ugly red and gray marks.

"Set her down, Boromir," He said.

I looked around. I was in Dwarrowdelf, but I had no clue how long I'd been unconscious. The dreams flitted in and out of my thoughts as I walked. I still had a slight limp but it was bearable.

I walked over to Legolas and whispered, "How long was I unconscious?"

"About two days."

"What did I miss?"

"No one is gone."

"No, I mean what happened? Any goblin fights?"

"Oh, no. No fights, we only walked."

"Good."

"Good?"

"My gosh, how long have you known me? I love fighting!"

"Right, of course, a woman who enjoys swordplay and archery."

"Don't get all sarcastic on me."

Legolas smirked, then put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm glad you're alright."

"You don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"You say that, but your eyes say something different entirely. You enjoy it when people care for you."

"Don't make me shoot you."

He grinned.

"Is that light over there?" I pointed.

Gimli followed my gaze then yelled and charged towards the small room.

YES! I loved this scene!

I followed close behind, but I was slower, courtesy my leg.

I stepped into the room and stopped short. It was full of skeletons. Gimli was kneeling before a grave. I had memorized this scene so I read the dwarfish script just as Gandalf entered, "Here lies Balin, son of Fundin."

Gandalf nodded at me and went to pick up a journal out of the hands of a dead dwarf.

Legolas whispered in my ear, "We must hurry, we cannot linger."

"Shh," I hissed in response.

Gandalf was reading about the goblins and dwarves, but I've heard that soliloquy enough, I kinda tuned him out.

I watched and waited for Pippin to do something stupid, and I knew it would happen, but I still yelped, "Pippin, no!"

**Review PLEASE!**


	9. A Lot of orcs and a Cave Troll

**And here is the next chapter! Battle of Moria! I finally get to fight! YAY! And yes, I'm singing again. Tolkien owns LOTR, and I'm guessing that I should say FM Static owns "****Last Train Home"****.**

When the Fellowship turned, the sound of crashing bones filled the air. I was the only calm one, because I knew what would happen.

The noise settled and they all looked around. Nothing. Everyone—but me—breathed a sigh of relief. That is, until they heard the drums.

I heard a shriek.

Legolas gasped, "Orcs!"

"Really? We had no idea!" I snapped.

I stepped into place and waited while the guys boarded up the door.

I heard a roar and at the same time, Boromir and I both said, "They have a cave troll!"

For once, in the heat of battle, we laughed nervously for a moment.

Then the orcs started tearing at the wood, so that kinda took precedence in our train of thoughts.

I shot arrows at the hole they created, and I know it sounds weird, but I sing when I'm angry, so I belted out the first song that popped in my head.

"_Looks like another long dark night  
>Another moon, another question why?<br>It's like we were never meant to know sometimes  
>But nobody wants to be left behind<br>If we were smarter we could win this thing  
>We pile the problems in the kitchen sink<br>We all laugh as we touch the sky  
>Just like it happens when the angels fly<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_We've fallen apart  
>Somewhere back at the start<br>When we thought that we could fix each other  
>By ourselves<br>Let's get back to the part  
>When things weren't like they are<br>And we were laughing  
>On the last train home<em>

_You can't underestimate me  
>Cause I been feelin' lately<br>Like I'm off course  
>Ooh ooh<br>You can shoot me like a cannon  
>But I'll still be here standin'<br>Underneath your sun  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<br>We've fallen apart  
>Somewhere back at the start<br>When we thought that we could fix each other  
>By ourselves<br>Let's get back to the part  
>When things weren't like they are<br>And we were laughing  
>On the last train home<em>

_I stopped lying when I believed myself  
>Cause I stopped tryin'<br>If there was no way out  
>Faith is just the other end of doubt<br>Your truth is gonna make it alright_

_I stopped lying when I believed myself  
>Cause I stopped tryin'<br>If there was no way out  
>Faith is just the other end of doubt<br>Your truth is gonna make it alright  
>Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!<em>

_We've fallen apart  
>Somewhere back at the start<br>When we thought that we could fix each other  
>By ourselves<br>Let's get back to the part  
>When things weren't like they are<br>And we were laughing  
>On the last train home."<em>

Yep, I listen to FM Static. That song is "Last Train Home," if you care.

The guys looked at me like I was nuts, but I think it calmed them. I kept singing until the troll backhanded me. After that my body was in a constant anaerobic state, so I couldn't exactly belt it out.

Then an orc came running past and stepped on my leg.

I had no clue I could scream so loud, or that Legolas and Boromir could run that fast to my side.

They helped me up and I yelled, "Frodo, duck!" and shot an arrow at an oncoming orc.

I shook off the guys' protective arms and sliced at the goblins.

I heard Legolas call me, "Chris! Up here, you can shoot better!"

He was standing on a ledge about twenty feet from me…and fifteen goblins stood in my way.

"If you want me up there," I called, "I might need a hand!"

He nodded and started shooting at them as I sliced their necks. I ducked to avoid the blade of one, and it nicked my face, leaving a lovely two inch cut on my temple.

Legolas shot that orc twice, as if in revenge. I threw the arrows back at him shouting, "Don't waste 'em!"

When I reached the ledge he reached down for me, and we locked wrists. His hand was warm and comforting. For a split second, I had a sense of security. That is, until an arrow whizzed over my head and struck the ledge right above me.

Legolas dragged me up and we shot side by side until the troll spotted us.

I'm guessing it was mad because he didn't kill me, because he completely ignored Legolas. He grabbed my leg (Thank goodness not the beat up one!) and tossed me onto a pile of bones. I hit my head, but this time I was determined to NOT pass out.

I jumped up in time to see Legolas on top of the troll. Idiot.

He shot it in the head and it flicked him off. I shot it in the back of the neck but it ignored me. Then my attention was drawn to something far more interesting.

I'm talking about the six orcs that were running toward me.

That basically took all of my attention! I sliced and stabbed but my heart stopped when I heard Frodo gasping for breath. I whirled and raced up to him, fighting off the orcs who wanted to finish him off. I knew he wouldn't die but the rest of the Fellowship didn't.

Suddenly all was quiet.

The fight was over.

The men surrounded Frodo and rolled him over. He coughed and sat up, "It's okay," he said, "I'm not hurt.

I felt two hands on my shoulder. But one was on top of the other.

Boromir and Legolas glared at each other behind my back. I sat up straight, blocking their view of each other, and shrugged off their touches.

Ooh, this love triangle will be interesting to play out. I bet they'll be interested to know that I'm not really interested in either of them!

Aragorn helped Frodo up and we heard a shriek.

Gandalf looked at us and said sharply, "To the bridge of Khazad-Duum."

**REVIEW PLEASE! I only have 10 reviews!**


	10. A VERY Big Monster and a Tragic Death

**Next chapter. Tolkien owns LOTR**

**Oh, yeah, to all the peeps saying Chris is a Mary-Sue, I guess I should thank you! See, Chris is me, so that must mean I don't have as many problems as I thought I did. LOL. Anywhoos, here we go!**

We charged out of the room and raced on.

I nearly fell three times before Legolas noticed, and, without breaking stride, scooped me up.

This time I didn't struggle.

Suddenly the earth began to shake.

Cracks erupted and swarms of goblins seeped from under our feet. Okay, I've had nightmares ever since I was a little girl about being covered in swarming ants, but this was like a quadrillion times worse…and I don't even know what a quadrillion is!

Legolas gripped me tighter as we charged through, but he stopped short all of a sudden.

He set me down and then it looked like we would all die. We were completely surrounded.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said, petrified with fear.

Legolas gripped my hand.

The orcs taunted us and waved their swords in the air. Gimli was actually encouraging them to charge us! Hey, the Middle Earth version of "Come at me, bro!"

BOOOOOM!

I gasped. Enter Balrog!

The halls lit up with a fiery orange glow. The air was filled with the echoes of the Balrog's roaring.

The orcs scattered. Gimli laughed and acted as if it was him who had defeated the entire army. Right.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir questioned.

Legolas looked at me, as if I was the one with all the answers. I nodded at Gandalf. I don't want to give them too many hints that I knew the future.

Gandalf half-spoke, half-mumbled, "A Balrog, a demon of the ancient world. His foe is greater than any of you. Run!"

This time, Boromir waved Legolas away, and scooped me up.

"Boromir, slow down," I said. I don't know if there really was a drop off in the path in the books like there was in the films but either way, I don't want to plummet to my death.

"No!" He snapped.

"BOROMIR! SLOW DOWN!"

"NO!"

I jerked and he dropped me. Legolas helped me up and then we all went running on.

When we got to the doorway Boromir charged straight through.

"Gondorian idiot," I muttered.

I ran in after him and grabbed his shield and pulled him back.

He practically landed on top of me!

Aragorn helped him up and Legolas was getting me up.

"Lead them on, Aragorn," said Gandalf, "The Bridge is near."

He hesitated.

"DUDE!" I yelled, "You can't beat the Balrog with a sword! If you don't lead us, we're all gonna die!"

Gandalf shoved him for good measure.

Aragorn gave us a look like a kicked puppy (Which is kinda funny coming from the soon-to-be king of Gondor) and led us down the stairs.

"Yipe!" I screeched as we got to the stairs. A gap about five feet wide was in front of me.

Show-off elf jumped it without breaking stride. He turned around and called out for me, but I pushed Gandalf forward.

Once Gandalf had jumped it—with surprising agility for an old wizard—Boromir, Pip, and Merry jumped.

Then Aragorn threw Sam, and Gimli jumped.

I could feel the stairs shaking. Without looking back I jumped across the gap and into Boromir's arms.

He hugged me tight to him.

"BOROMIR, LET GO!" I commanded. He released my shoulders quite quickly in fact.

Legolas put his hands protectively on my shoulders, but I hissed, "Release," and he let go too.

While I was busy enforcing a no-touch law, I heard a crack behind me. The ground rumbled. The section of the stairs that Aragorn and Frodo were standing on shook free of the rest of the staircase and leaned to the left. The guys leaned to the right to steady themselves.

Then it inched to the right…then back.

"Lean forward you dweebs!" I yelled.

They looked at me kinda strangely (I guess they've never been called "Dweeb" before) and followed my orders.

The stairs creaked and groaned and leaned forward until Aragorn and Frodo were able to leap the gap and continue on.

We made it to the bridge and were almost across when Legolas and I had to stop and start shooting at the goblins nearby.

Before I could shoot more than four arrows, the Balrog appeared.

"Oh, snap," I said.

The Balrog roared, engulfing its black, leathery, ox-snake-dragon-like self in flames.

I closed my eyes. I couldn't bear to watch Gandalf die. My mind went a trillion miles an hour as I heard Gandalf do his famous, "You shall not pass," lines. I heard the cracking of a whip and the crackling of fire, but I still wouldn't open my eyes. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Without opening my eyes to see who it was, I clasped it. I heard a crash and the roar of the Balrog falling. The men around me sighed in relief, but I tensed up. I heard the final crack of the whip, and Gandalf cry out. I heard Frodo screaming. This next part will resonate in my mind forever.

"Fly, you fools."

Then, silence.

A tear slipped down my cheek and I opened my eyes. I barely caught the form of an old wizard plummeting down a seemingly unending chasm.

Frodo screamed.

Then an arrow hit the ground near my foot.

Without looking back I tugged on the hand of the random person—who happened to be Legolas—and ran up the nearby tunnel.

We rushed outside and into the daylight. I fell to my knees, trying to comprehend what had just happened. I never thought I would watch him die. Now if I can just wait till he comes back, things will be okay. I'm so glad no one knew that I knew the future. I think they might kill me if they knew that I knew and didn't help.

Tears slid down my face like a waterfall. I hardly ever cry, so this is a record!

I looked over and saw Legolas still holding my hand. Hard.

I released just in time for Aragorn to say, "Legolas, get the map."

He stood up and walked over to the map and Boromir yelled, "Oh, give them a moment for pity's sake!"

"Shut it, Boromir," I said quietly.

"No," Aragorn said, "By nightfall these hills will be crawling with orcs. We must get to Lothlorien."

Boromir glared at him and went to help me up.

"I'm fine, thank you!" I said as I struggled up on my injured leg.

Legolas pointed towards where I'm guessing Lorien is and yelled "That way!" and started running.

Great. I charged off after him my leg throbbing the entire way. Boromir noticed and picked me up and ran with me in his arms. This is getting incredibly annoying.

**I beg you all! Press the pretty little "Review" button below me! It would make my happy! :D**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Legolas: What's an author's note?**

**Chris: You'll find out if you be quiet *grins***

**Boromir and Pippin: *Snickers***

**Chris: Shut it, you two.**

**Boromir: Sorry milady.**

**Chris: *shoots daggers at Boromir* Call me that again, I dare you.**

**SHOUT OUTS**

**Chris: Legolas, say thank you.**

**Legolas: For what?**

**Chris: *elbows elf-boy***

**Legolas: Oh, right. AquaDaughterofAragorn: Very good question. I have yet to find that out myself. If I ask Lady Chris, she gets very angry.**

**Boromir: And rightly so.**

**Chris: Would you two shut up? Pip, your turn**

**Pippin: Thanks, MarisaCan'tRememberHerPassword. **

**Chris: Boromir bugs me too.**

**Boromir: Hey!**

**Chris: Well, you do. Your turn**

**Boromir: Aena Firestar: I refuse to admit that I'm annoying.**

**Chris: *chuckles* **

**Aragorn: *walks in* What is going on? BY THE VALAR! Who is this "L" person? How dare he disrespect this venture?**

**Chris: *Laughs* I've gotten over L. He doesn't bug me anymore. His reviews make me laugh. Chillax Aragorn.**


	12. Lorien and Kari

**AenaFirestar: Thanks! Also, I'm putting up a poll, which includes a sneak peek into book two for which "Team" you are (Thanks Aena for the idea).**

**Chris: I don't own lotr. Tolkien does. I own myself though.**

**Kari: I OWN ME! You're not gonna make me die or anything?**

**Chris: I'm not planning to. You're only in one chapter. **

**Kari: Oh.**

When we reached the woods we started walking again so Boromir put me down.

The grass was tall and lush and felt like I was back at home the day before my dad decided to mow the lawn. Lorien was beautiful. The trees were full of life and covered in deep green leaves. I SO wanted to climb the trees!

Legolas dropped back beside me and looked at Boromir then back at me.

"Down, doggy," I grinned.

Legolas shook his head and walked on.

I heard Gimli whispering to the hobbits and I tensed up. I knew what would happen.

Just like I thought, Haldir and his host pretty much popped up out of nowhere, bows drawn, ready to slaughter us at his command.

Everyone stopped short.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said.

Gimli grunted and I smirked.

Haldir must have spotted that or something because he looked at me and said, "And who do we have here?"

Before I could respond Aragorn jumped in, "This, is Lady Chris of Earth, the prophesied helper."

"My lady," Haldir said and bowed his head and kissed my hand.

I coughed, "Um, hi to you too."

Haldir laughed and began talking to Aragorn.

I didn't really pay attention; I knew that he would eventually let us into Lorien.

What I was thinking about was what would I do about Boromir? I knew when and where he would die, but would I save him? Would it make the story wack? Would he turn evil and hand over all Gondor to Sauron? Would he be good and help save all of Middle Earth? Would his blood be on my hands if I let him die?

Should I confide in someone and ask them?

But who? Aragorn? No, he'd kill me for letting Gandalf die.

The hobbits wouldn't understand. Neither would Gimli.

Legolas? Heck, he'd probably flip out because I'm thinking about Boromir instead of him.

Ah! Bingo! Lady Galadriel!

She'd understand.

Ugh, why didn't I ask Gandalf when I had the chance?

I mentally beat myself up until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

One of Haldir's elves was standing over me.

I stood up, "What?"

"Come," he said. He offered me his arm and I took it, unsure if I would offend the Lorien elves if I refused.

The elves led us through a maze of trees and we ended up standing in front of a dais. It was getting dark, but I had no clue how late it really was.

Lady Galadriel and some random elf-dude walked towards us**. AN: Who's the random dude? I don't know his name please PM me and tell me! I think it's something along the lines of Celebron, but I'm not sure.**

The Lady of Light spoke to all of us but I heard her in my head.

"_Welcome Christiana. I am glad you are here. Be prepared to have many questions soon to come. There will be troubles on the road ahead. You must face a fear you have evaded all your life. Be strong, your heart will tell you what to do."_

"_How the heck do you know my full—oh, yeah, you're you. Anyway, I've got some questions now. Can we talk soon?" _I thought.

"_I will speak with you alone."_

Then she stopped and spoke to all of us as one, "Go and rest. Gather your strengths."

The elves led us through the forest again and showed us to where we'd be sleeping. I knelt down to unpack my things when the elf who had led me here coughed.

"What?" I said.

"You will have a place away from the others, for you are a woman."

"Uh, okay. I'm good with privacy."

I took his arm again and he led me to another smaller house nearby.

The décor was awesome. It was rustic/outdoors-y/royal epic awesomeness.

What I wouldn't do for my iPod right now. I tried to sing to myself as I cleaned up, but my voice was so hoarse from screaming in Moria that my head started to throb.

I changed into a nightgown and fell onto the bed and pretty much passed out.

I awoke to some knocking on the door. I got up, rubbing my eyes, and opened the door.

It was the elf. It was dark outside, and it felt about 5 or 6 a.m.

"The Lady wishes your presence," he said.

"Gimme five," I said and disappeared to get dressed.

I wrapped my hair into a bun at the nape of my neck—which takes a lot of talent when you can't see and you're still half unconscious—then slipped back out.

The elf led me through the woods and back to the dais, then ditched me.

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

Then Lady Galadriel walked up so I stopped mumbling. Then screeched.

"OH MY GOSH KARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" **AN: Kari is a very close friend of mine in RL, although her name isn't Kari. I asked her permission to use her.**

"Elfy-chick brought me here for some random reason."

"No tact, huh?"

"Just me, your bestie!"

"Whatevs. Gosh, I can't believe you're here! Wait, why are you here?"

"Blondie said I was supposed to be a reassurance that you weren't alone."

"Ooh, a four-syllable word!"

"Shut up. I use big words all the time."

"Sure you do. All those words were one syllable."

Galadriel then spoke, "I sense some tenseness about you, Christiana. What is wrong?"

"Well, to start, I think Legolas and Boromir might murder each other over me."

Galadriel laughed, "That may be a problem. Which of the two do you prefer?"

"That's the thing; I'm not really into either of them. I'm fine to stay single."

"HOLY COW!" Kari yelled, "Legolas likes you!"

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP! He is NOT the guy I thought he was."

"Oh, really? Better or worse?"

"SHUT THE HECK UP! And WORSE if you really want to know. I bet you'd like him though."

"Eww! His hair's too long."

"That's not what you said about—"

"FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND YOU'RE DEAD!"

"Ah, friends, you gotta love 'em Galadriel."

She chuckled, "Can you picture yourself with either of them?"

"No."

"What else troubles you?"

"I don't want to sound like a creeper or anything, but I know the future."

"Yes, I know."

"Oh thank goodness! Okay, here's my question: If I don't do something about it, Boromir will die. But what if it will wreck the story?"

"What does your heart tell you?"

"Just saying, that's probably the worst advice ever right now," Kari said.

"Totally. My heart is going in six different directions and a trillion miles an hour."

"Oh really?"

"SHUT UP KARI!" I playfully slugged her.

Galadriel continued, "What does your knowledge of his character tell you?"

"I don't know. Maybe that since he turns good again he'll help Frodo, or maybe he'll get jealous of Aragorn and decide to turn on all of us."

"I sense something else."

"Will his blood be on my hands?"

"If you let him die?"

"Yeah."

"What do you think?"

"Well this isn't exactly the council session I was envisioning."

Lady Galadriel laughed.

"It will, won't it?"

She nodded at me. Great.

"Ooh, my bestie's a murderer."

"He hasn't died yet."

"He hasn't?"

"No! He dies after Lorien."

"Which is when?"

"Chicka, you really need to read the books. Or at least see the films. You're in Lorien."

"What are ya gonna do about Bartholomew?"

"Boromir. And I don't know."

"He might end up being good," Galadriel mused.

"So do I risk it?"

"If it was you, what would Boromir do?"

"He'd save me."

"There's your answer. Now about Legolas."

"What about Legolas?"

"Oh, hun," Kari said, "You know what she means. Now, spill."

"Do you think of him higher than Boromir?" Galadriel said.

"I don't know, really. They're both like brothers to me, but I can tell they think of me more than that."

"Do not let your fears cloud your mind. Your heart is there for a purpose. Listen to it."

"I wish my heart's purpose was simply to pump blood."

She laughed than looked up.

The Fellowship was here. It was already morning.

The sun was rising and the mist started to clear. It was going to be a beautiful day.

Kari hugged me then gaped, "Whoa, who's the hunk?"

"That would be Boromir."

"PICK HIM! PICK HIM!"

"You first."

"Over my freaking dead body. Hey can I go home now? I have a test to study for."

Galadriel said something in elvish, and POOF! Kari was gone.

**The poll is up! PLEASE VOTE! Also, please press that review button!**


	13. A Trip Down River

**Okay, so far I've gotten three votes on the poll. Two for Legolas (Aena, I knew you would do that!) and one for me staying single. Whoever voted that, YOU ROCK!**

**Tolkien owns LOTR, I own myself.**

I sighed, missing my friend already.

An elf handed me my weapons which I had left at the house.

Then nine more stood in front of my friends and they—and the elf in front of me—wrapped cloaks securely around our shoulders.

Haldir grunted, "Rare indeed it is to clothe foreigners in our own attire."

Then Galadriel came to each of us and gave us gifts: A new bow for Legolas, dagger for Aragorn, knifes for Pip and Merry, the light Eärendil for Frodo, a belt for Boromir, a box of dirt for Sam, and her hair for Gimli.  
>When she got to me she handed me a simple black velvet box, like the ones in movies that hold engagement rings. <strong>AN: If anyone is going to critique the fact that there might not be velvet in M.E. please don't. <strong>

I opened the box and gasped out loud.

In it held one of the last gifts my mom had given me: My peridot frog necklace. I couldn't believe it! I'm not one for jewelry, but I love frogs, and this was from my mom!

Galadriel smiled at me, turned me around and clasped the necklace around my neck.

I turned back to her, fingering the stone, and she said, "Fear not. You are not alone. The God of your forefathers is with you."

I whispered to her in my mind, "_What about the Valar? I wouldn't think an elf would mention Jehovah_."

"_You are not an elf_," she thought back.

I smiled.

The elves led us to three canoes and a pile of supplies next to them.

Legolas came up to me, "Who was that woman?"

"Why, do you like her?"

"No, but you seemed to be friendly with her."

"She's from Earth. We're best friends. Almost sisters."

"Oh."

We started packing the things and Aragorn started saying who would go with whom in the canoes.

I slipped up to him and whispered, "Not with Boromir. Please, not with Boromir." I couldn't stand the thought of his blood on my head and be in the same canoe with him.

Aragorn looked at me, like I was sick or something and nodded.

"Boromir," he said, "You will take"—I could see his eyes flick to me—"Pippin and Merry. Legolas, you will take Gimli and Sam. Frodo and Chris will go with me."

I sighed in relief, hopefully not too loud, and hopped in with Aragorn and sat behind Frodo.

I watched as the world of Middle Earth zipped past my eyes. Forests were full of life this time in summer, the water rippled and gurgled.

I leaned down and held my hand in the cool, sparkling water. It chilled my fingers and gave me feeling of peace.

I blinked against the harsh sun and then felt Aragorn tapping my shoulders.

"Look," he said, "Those are the great statues of the great kings of Gondor…my ancestors."

I looked up and saw two humungous statues of men with their hands held out like they were signaling us to stop or slow down.

"Wow," I said.

"You say 'wow' often, milady," Aragorn said, "What does it mean?"

"Uh…it's an expression of awe or amazement, I guess."

I hate it when people randomly ask me to explain something that everyone knows, but it's so hard to explain!

I hummed a Rebecca St. James song as we floated on.

My eyes were starting to get heavy when I felt the canoe bump on the river bottom.

My eyes popped open and I sat up. Aragorn was in the water tugging the boat up, and the guys—uh, Boromir and Legolas—were helping the hobbits and Gimli onto the shore.

Legolas came to me and I hissed, "No, you get Frodo." I couldn't risk Boromir getting too close.

"Why?"

"Just trust me, and do it!"

He complied and helped Frodo out and I caught Boromir's hand and struggled out of the canoe.

We made camp and Gimli started a fire. Frodo mumbled something about taking a walk.

So this is when it happens.

Legolas started talking about crossing over to the next shore but Aragorn wanted to wait till night.

I walked over, "I got to say, I'm actually with Legolas on this one."

"Pardon?"

"Uh, I _agree_ with Legolas on this point." I smirked.

"No, orcs patrol the eastern shore. We will wait for cover of dark."

I looked at Boromir and mumbled, "His funeral."

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm gonna go get some firewood."

"Don't go too far."

"Whatevs."

I slipped silently into the woods and pulled out my bow and picked up a rock. I used it just like one would use an arrow, so kind of like a slingshot.

The rock hit the disembodied head of a statue and I heard a gasp.

I hissed, "Frodo?"

"Chris?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"Over here."

I walked towards the voice but stopped when I heard another voice.

"No one should wonder alone," Crud! Boromir! "You least of all."

"Boromir!" I yelled, coming into view, arrow notched and ready, "Back off."

"I only want the power to protect my people!" He turned back to Frodo, "I know why you seek solitude. You're tired; I see it all the time. Are you sure you so not suffer needlessly? Give me the ring. I will protect it."

"Boromir, no," I stood in between the man and the hobbit, "Don't do this."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN AND CANNOT DO!"

He lurched forward, wrenching the bow from my hands and shoving me to the ground, hands around my neck. He was trying to strangle me! I couldn't scream but I manage do get enough breath to cough, "Run Frodo."

I kneed him in the gut, and screamed. Loud.

I heard Legolas calling my name.

I tried to grab my dagger but Boromir backhanded me so hard I lost my footing and tumbled three feet.

By the time I was standing he was on top of Frodo.

I ran over screaming, "NO!" and kicked him in the side.

He grabbed me and smashed me against a tree. Hard.

I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I saw Legolas leaning over me, brushing my hair out of my face with his fingers.

I gasped.

"Where's Boromir? And Frodo? Crud! THE HOBBITS!" I grabbed Legolas' hand, retrieved my bow and ran in the direction of the fight with the orcs.

I saw Boromir guarding the hobbits.

I prayed out loud, "Oh, God, this better be the right thing to do!"

I jumped towards him and knocked him down.

An arrow whizzed by me right as we hit the ground.

He looked at me like I was insane, but the arrow reminded him what our purpose was.

"That," I said, motioning toward him on the ground, "Was for you smacking me earlier."

I grinned and helped him up.

We went on fighting the orcs, until only one remained. Unfortunately though, the three of us (Me, Legolas, and Boromir) weren't fast enough to save the hobbits, and two of the Uruk-Hai sntached them up and ran off.

"NO!" I screamed, "Pippin! Merry!"

I started to run after them but Legolas caught me and held my head to his chest whispering, "It's okay. You did all you could. They will only kill you if you follow."

I cried softly, then pushed away.

I wiped my eyes and saw Boromir talking with Aragorn about the whereabouts of Frodo and Sam.

"Boromir," I said, "Throw your horn in the river."

"What?"

"This is gonna sound so random but whatever: Throw your horn in the river. The river will take it to Gondor, where Denethor will find it and believe you're dead."

"Why would I deceive my father in such a manner?"

"TRUST ME, Boromir, do it."

He complied. Good, this way Denethor will still go nuts, and the story will mostly go according to plan.

Legolas grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the canoes and started shoving them into the river.

I didn't move.

"Come on, we must hurry," he called to us, who stood staring at him on the bank, "Frodo and Sam will have reached the other side!"

Boromir ran to help him, but Aragorn, Gimli and I stayed where we were.

"You mean not to follow them?" Boromir asked, "I nearly killed Frodo, the least I can do to repay him is help him."

"Boromir," I started but Aragorn cut me off.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands."

"So the Fellowship has failed," Gimli lowered his eyes.

"Oh, quit with the crummy puppy-dog eyes," I said, "Just 'cuz we're not running after Frodo and Sam, doesn't mean there aren't still two other hobbits who need our help. We have to go after Pip and Merry."

"You are right," Aragorn nodded, "We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Let's hunt some orc."

Gimli cheered. I snatched my things and raced off after Aragorn with Boromir behind me and Legolas in front of me.

**Review please. And VOTE VOTE VOTE!**


	14. Long Runs and Red Suns

**Oh, wow, we're already at book two! Why isn't anyone voting on the poll? It's only going to be up for two weeks. PLEASE, PLEASE VOTE!**

**LOTR Belongs to Tolkien. I own me.**

*THREE DAYS OF LOTS OF RUNNING LATER*

Aragorn dropped to the ground and leaned against a rock. I knew what he was doing so I just waited.

My leg was feeling a lot better, and I could run without falling now. The men liked it because they no longer had to carry me. Like I actually weigh that much.

Aragorn stood up, "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent."

"Yeesh," I muttered, "And I thought bloodhounds had good noses. So what, are they about a day ahead of us?"

"Yes. What's a bloodhound?" Aragorn asked.

"A type of dog."

I fingered the leaf pin from Lorien that we found yesterday. Even when I know the end, I was still relieved that the hobbits were alive.

I heard a thud behind me and barely suppressed a laugh.

Gimli had tripped about twenty feet from me and was rolling down the hill.

I helped him up and he started complaining about the running.

I showed him my scars on my leg and said, "Tell me about it!"

That night the guys finally decided it'd be a good idea to rest for a few hours.

I was exhausted so I lay down and closed my eyes.

It felt like five minutes later when Boromir shook me awake, smiled and helped me up.

We ran on until dawn when the dry ground was basked in a dull red glow.

I whirled around and saw the sun coming up. But it wasn't normal. It was a blood red sun.

I gasped.

Legolas spoke up, "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night."

"Well, that's a cheery thought to wake up to," I said, "Now come on."

We moved all of ten feet before we heard the thudding of horses' hooves.

Aragorn grabbed my arm with one hand and Gimli's with the other and dragged us over to a boulder.

We crouched down and waited.

I counted softly under my breath, "Five…four…three…two…one…bingo!"

The Rohirrim appeared over the ridge.

When Aragorn saw who it was he jumped up and ran out yelling, "Riders of Rohan, what news from The Mark?"

"Are you nuts?" I hissed.

Before he could answer me the horsemen had surrounded us, spears pointed at our noses.

"Yipes," I muttered, "Well done, Aragorn."

"What business do you have in the Ridermark?" A man who I guessed was Eomer said.

"Here we go," I muttered.

"Give me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said.

"Good one, Gimli," I said, "Just get him MORE ticked off than he already is."

"And who are you?" Eomer said jabbing his spear at me.

Aragorn butted in, "This is Lady Chris, the prophesied one. I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Boromir son of Denethor, and Legolas of the Woodland Realm. We are friends of Rohan, and of Théoden your king."

"Aragorn," I said, "Don't mention the king at the moment."

"The king no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin."

Yep, I thought that was Eomer.

He continued, "The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." He stood in front of me, "How do I know you're not an enemy?"

"You can't know, you can only believe." I answered, quoting my favorite line from CS Lewis.

"Show me proof."

"You don't catch on quick, do you? This is one of those times when you cannot have 'proof', you can only trust…or not."

"Fine. So what do you seek in Rohan?"

Boromir answered, "We're tracking a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are dead. We slaughtered them during the night."

Gimli yelped, "But two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They'd be small," Boromir put in, "Only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive."

The men dropped their heads but I watched Eomer.

"What did you do with the bodies?"

"We piled the carcasses and burnt them," he nodded toward a rising pillar of smoke. Then the stench hit my nose. Gosh, burning orc-meat smells bad!

"Here," Eomer said, "May these horses bring you to better fortune than their former masters."

He whistled, then called, "Hasufel, Arod, Riemen, Ishtar!"

We caught the reins and mounted, Aragorn on Hasufel, Legolas and Gimli on Arod, Boromir on Riemen, and me on Ishtar. I loved it that her name was the Persian name for "Star", the predecessor to Esther, my favorite Bible character.

Aragorn thanked the men and Eomer caught my eye, bowed his head slightly and said, "Forgive me, milady, if I was short-tempered with you. I meant no disrespect. If we ever meet again, I hope that it will be under more friendly terms."

I smiled cautiously and nodded. Oh Lord, PLEASE don't let it be another guy who likes me!

I saw Boromir and Legolas gaping at me and I grinned and trotted past them towards the smoke.

When we made it over there Gimli started digging around in the ashes. Oh my gosh that's gross.

I walked over to where Aragorn and Boromir were examining the ground which was covered in hoof prints.

Just then Gimli piped up, "It's one of their wee belts."

Legolas started praying in elvish.

Boromir froze.

"What if they're not dead?" I said.

They looked at me like I was nuts but I kept going, "No, really, what if they are still alive? Aragorn, follow the tracks. Where would a hobbit go to avoid a battle?"

Aragorn looked at the ground and started following the tracks, whispering "A hobbit lay here…and the other, here…" he frowned, "They crawled…their hands were bound…" he picked up some rope, "Their bonds were cut! They were being followed…their tracks lead away from the battle…into Fangorn Forest."

"Fangorn," Boromir said, "What madness drove them in their?"

"Shut it Boromir," I said and stepped into the forest.

**Ooh, pretty trees. Review please! And Vote, vote, Vote!**


	15. Fangorn and Edoras

**Ah, Middle Earth. So much better than Earth. Anywhos, gonna do a shout out to you all who have been constructively *Uses spell check to correctly spell "Constructively"* criticizing my fic.**

**I've had some people tell me that I come off as rude when defending my fic, and I want to right now, say I'm very, very sorry. I really do appreciate it when you review!**

**LOTR is Tolkiens.**

Aragorn followed and continued to examine the ground.

"Have you no fear of entering such a place?" Boromir hissed in my ear.

"Chillax, Boromir. It's not like the ground is gonna open up and swallow me whole." I didn't mention what the trees could do to me…

"Well, I thank you, milady, for putting those glorious images in my mind."

I laughed, "My sarcasm is rubbing off on you. Probably not the best idea ever."

"This forest is old, very old," Legolas said, "Full of memory…and anger."

A tree groaned.

We all turned to see Gimli, axe ready, watching the trees.

"Gimli, lower your axe," Aragorn said.

Gimli lowered it unwillingly.

"They have feelings, bud," I said, "The elves started it. You know, waking up the trees and teaching them to talk."

"What do trees have to talk about except the consistency of squirrel droppings?" He asked.

I couldn't resist, "And how to dismember an irritating dwarf."

"Chris," Aragorn snapped.

"Sorry…ish."

We walked on for a bit, with Aragorn mumbling about the weird tracks (I knew they were Entish, but I didn't say anything).

Suddenly Legolas said, "_Aragorn nad no ennas_!"

Aragorn answered, "_Man cenich_?"

"The White Wizard approaches."

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us," Boromir said, drawing his sword.

Gimli clutched his axe, Aragorn drew his sword, and Legolas notched an arrow. I stood motionless.

"Lady Chris," Legolas whispered, "Protect yourself."

"Nuh-uh."

"You refuse me?"

"Clam it elf-boy."

The four guys whipped around and started assaulting Gandalf, who was surrounded by a beam of white light.

The old wizard easily blocked every blow and Boromir and Aragorn's swords started smoking and sizzling.

Me, I just stood and watched it all and waited for Gandalf to show himself.

"You're tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," Gandalf said. His voice was warped up.

"Where are they?" Boromir yelled.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

I just kept smiling and listening.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked, "Show yourself!"

The light disappeared and Gandalf stood before us, dressed all in light.

The men and I dropped to our knees.

"Forgive me," Said Legolas, "I mistook you for Saruman."

"I am Saruman. At least, Saruman as he should have been."

"You fell," Boromir said.

"Through fire," Gandalf said, "And water, on the lowest tower on the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. The stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as a life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf," Aragorn said.

"'Gandalf', yes, that was what they used to call me, 'Gandalf the Gray'. That was my name. I am Gandalf the White." He turned and spotted me, "Lady Chris," he bowed his head then opened his arms for me.

Gandalf was like my surrogate grandfather there so I didn't hesitate to run to him and hug him.

When I pulled away he said, "Now hurry, we must make it to Edoras."

"Eomer told us the king was messed up," I said.

"Yes, and he will not be easily cured. Come."

"Edoras is no small distance," Gimli said.

"We have horses," I said, "We'll get there soon enough."

Gandalf spoke with Boromir and Aragorn as he led us out of Fangorn.

Legolas came up to me, whispering, "You knew it was him, didn't you?"

"Um, Legolas, do you trust me?" I said.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with—"

"Then trust me enough to believe, I can't tell you right now. When this is all over, I'll tell you. I promise."

"Very well."

Whew! I didn't think that he'd believe me!

By this time we were out of Fangorn and Gandalf was whistling.

OH MY GOSH I FINALLY GET TO SEE SHADOWFAX! Not like I'm obsessed or anything…

A white horse galloped into view, snorting and stamping when it reached us.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas said, "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

"No," I replied, "You're not being tweaked. That is a Mearas."

We mounted up and rode toward Edoras.

We were there by noon.

We trotted into Edoras and some pages took our horses. I had totally fallen in love with Ishtar so I hissed in the ear of the page who held her reins, "Any harm comes to her, it's your head."

The kid was maybe thirteen so with someone like me towering over his head with a very menacing look on my face he nodded.

I smiled, patted his shoulder, and said, "Its okay. Thanks though!"

Gandalf lead us up the dais until six guards stopped us.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Grayhaim," one said.

Gandalf nodded at us.

I gave them my knives, twin blades, sword, bow and arrows, and the small dagger I had hidden in my boot.

"Your necklace."

"You've gotta be kidding me. What do you think I'm gonna do, strangle somebody with the chain?

"Fine."

Gandalf talked them into letting him keep his staff, and I had the thought that maybe I shouldn't have given them the dagger from my boot.

We walked in and I heard Grima Wormtongue whispering to the king and I shivered. Boy he's creepy-looking.

"Why," Théoden said, "Should I welcome you, Gandalf Grayhaim?"

Then Grima spotted me and hissed something in the king's ear.

The king shuddered and yelled, "She…she has no place here! Take her away! Her presence is unwholesome!"

"Is that Théoden talking or Saruman?" I asked.

Théoden shouted something incomprehensible and jumped up. He bared his teeth like a savage dog and screeched, "Kill her, kill her now!"

Boy, do I feel welcome in Edoras!

Grima came down and stared at Gandalf, "A just command my liege. Late is the hour in which these conjurors chose to appear. Lathspell I name you. Ill News is an Ill guest!"

"Be silent!" Gandalf said, "I did not come to bandy trade words with a witless worm!"

He shoved his staff at Grima who freaked out and said, "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

About a dozen men ran at us, three of which, followed the king's orders to destroy me and came at me!

I screamed and dodged their punches only to be grabbed from behind by one man and hit repeatedly in the face.

Blood spilled from my lips.

Boromir saw me first and ran to my aid, whacking the men in the head with a chair.

He barely caught me before I hit the ground. Blood smeared on my cheek.

He smiled, planted me upright and handed me the chair. I apparently could use a chair better than my fists.

"Boromir," I yelled, "Drop!"

"What?"

"Duck, you idiot!"

I swung the chair over his head, cracking it on the skull of one of Grima's minions.

After that dude, the fight was over.

I stood still, woozy from blood loss, as I watched Gandalf exorcised Saruman.

Legolas handed me a wet cloth for my mouth, which was by now, swelling like crazy.

I washed the blood from my lips just in time to see Théoden change back into the fifty-something king that he was.

It was cool!

He spoke with a young woman who I guessed was Eowyn and then he stood up and looked at us all.

He spotted me, and I kinda shuddered, remembering his previous order to eliminate me.

"Is this the prophesied one, Gandalf?" He asked.

"Yes," said the wizard, "This is Lady Christiana of Earth."

"And it appears he knows my full name too. Great," I said.

In case you didn't know, my parents named me Christiana, which is the girly-est name I have ever heard so when I hit six I insisted upon being called Chris, because it was a guy's name. It stuck, so now I'm only called Christiana when I'm in trouble…which happens to be a lot.

Gandalf smiled at me, and then turned back to the king who was rubbing his hands, "Your fingers would remember their old strength better, if they grasped your sword."

The king was given his sword and then he spotted Grima.

Ah, fun times for all in Edoras!

I dropped the rag and ran outside to watch the show. Two guards tossed Grima off the dais and watched as he tumbled down three flights of stairs and Théoden rushing after.

"I've only, EVER, served you, my lord!" Grima cried.

"Your witchcraft, would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!"

"Send me not from your sight!"

The king swung his sword high, but Aragorn ran down and blocked it.

"No, my lord, no! Has not enough blood been spilled on his account?"

He reached to help Grima up, but the freak only spit on him. Eew.

"Hail Théoden King!" Aragorn said to the crowd that had massed in front of the dais.

They all bowed before their king until he said something that shocked us all.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

**Review please, and vote on the poll! (Oh, yeah, Team Single, and Team Legolas are in the lead!)**


	16. Decisions, Decisions

**Yeah, so there are still only four votes on that poll. Someone, PLEASE, help me out here!**

**Tolkien owns LOTR, otherwise, it would be a very, very weird story…**

My heart broke for a king who had no idea he had just lost everything.

I only understand a small part of what he's going through. See, in my lifetime I've lost aunts, uncles, cousins, grandparents, and close friends, so I understand a little bit of his pain. But to lose your only son? It must be the worst thing ever!

Gandalf explained what happened and we all rushed to prepare the funeral.

I bathed and got dressed in a black satin mourning dress. A very poufy, victorianish dress. I braided my hair straight down my back and slipped outside the room into the hall.

Eowyn was waiting for me, dressed pretty much the same way.

"Welcome milady. I am Eowyn."

"Hi, I'm Chris. Does this dress look okay?"

"Yes, it is beautiful on you." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"Its okay, Eowyn," I said, patting her arm, "Theodred's spirit was strong. He will find his way to the halls of his forefathers."

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things about the people in Middle Earth. Your cousin is one of them. He's alright, now. You will be too."

A horn sounded.

"Time to go," Eowyn said.

We went outside and immediately I could see Boromir and Legolas' approval of my dress.

Six guards began to lower Theodred's body into a grave.

Eowyn began to sing:

"_Bealocwealm hafað fréone frecan forth onsended  
>giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende<br>on Meduselde þæt he ma no wære  
>his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost.<br>Bealo…"_

Her voice sent chills down my spine.

A man said a prayer in the same language and then everyone began to leave except Gandalf and Théoden.

Eowyn and I sat inside the kitchen making a small dinner for the "Important Ones" (I'm guessing that means Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, me, Théoden, and Eowyn).

She told me stories about her cousin while we worked.

"Once," She laughed, "He convinced Eomer that he could eat more snow pods—oh, snow pods are a type of vegetable here, full of sugar—than Eomer could. I came in a few hours late to see hundreds of pod casings and two very sick thirteen-year-olds on the floor!"

I laughed, then sobered, "We met Eomer earlier…he seemed really bitter towards the king. Something about being banished, I think. What happened?"

She lowered her head, "It was because of me. Grima has always harbored a fancy for me. My brother noticed and confronted the snake—"

"Good for him!"

"Yes, but Grima was so angry, he convinced the king that Eomer had done many crimes, so the king banished him and the Rohirrim."

"Yikes, lovely."

A servant rushed in, "Miladies, you are needed."

"Now?" Eowyn asked.

"Yes."

She led us into the Golden Hall where the men sat with two children.

The girl, who was about eight, rushed towards me, flung her arms around my waist and asked, "Where is mama?"

"Shh," I whispered, sitting down and holding her in my lap.

Eowyn brought soup and blankets for the girl and her brother, whose names were Frieda and Eosain.

I looked at the king and said, "I don't mean to be too bold or whatever, but this is only the beginning of Sauron and Saruman's plans. Unless you do something, they will destroy Rohan."

"I know what it is you'd have me do, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war," Théoden responded.

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn said, "Whether you would risk it or not."

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan."

"No one's trying to steal your reign or anything," I said, "But your people will DIE if you don't do something."

"You doubt my leadership as king?"

"What's the king's decision?"

"We shall journey to Helm's Deep for safety."

"But—" I was gonna mention something about the fact that he would be massacred in the Keep, but he interrupted me.

"Silence! No one questions my authority!"

"Wow, okay then. I'm gonna take a ride."

I headed out to the stables to clear my head. I have a bit of a temper so it would have been a really bad idea for me to stay in there.

Gandalf and the rest of the guys caught up with me.

Gimli was the first to grumble, "Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountain when they should stand and fight!"

"Shut it, Gimli. He's only trying to protect them." I said.

"Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Boromir said thoughtfully.

"There's no way out, Boromir," I said, "If Saruman's army breaches the wall, everyone will die. Even the babies."

"She is right," Gandalf said, "Théoden thinks he is leading the people to safety; what they will get is a massacre."

Gandalf led us to the stable. Ishtar nickered to me as Gandalf mounted Shadowfax.

Gandalf looked at me and said, "Do you wish to travel with me, or with the men?"

"Uh, which would be best?"

"Riding with me would be safer."

"I didn't ask 'safer', I asked 'best'."

"You may be needed with the men. But you may also be needed with me."

"Great." I racked my brain. Okay, I know what will happen if I go with Aragorn. I have no clue what will happen if I go with Gandalf. I may need to give myself a break from Boromir and Legolas. They're kinda getting on my nerves. Oh, what the heck, "Can Ishtar keep up with Shadowfax?"

"You won't be riding Ishtar; Shadowfax is faster. You'll ride double with me."

"Gimme five to grab my stuff."

Holy cow, I had no clue what the heck I'd be doing!

I rushed inside only to almost run over Eowyn.

"Lady Chris, whatever is wrong?"

"Uh, long story short, I'm going with Gandalf to find your brother. Meet you in the Keep in five days…at sunrise."

"Alright. Are you sure that's best?"

"Uh, no, actually, I'm not."

I kept on running, got to my room, threw all my crud in my bag and raced back outside, braiding my hair in the process. Now, THAT takes talent!

I got back to the stable and Gandalf was watching me, with a frown.

"Hey, that was four, tops. I'm early!"

"Yes, so it seems. Come," He held out his hand and I jumped up onto Shadowfax.

Wait a sec; I was riding the horse of my dreams!

Gandalf kicked Shadowfax into a gallop and we were off, faster than I ever thought possible.

The ground passed underneath us like a blur and Shadowfax's hooves didn't seem to touch the ground at all.

I leaned my head back and let my braid whip out behind me. I felt like I was flying.

Gandalf didn't say much until we made camp that night.

"No fire," he said.

"We'll freeze."

"Lean up against Shadowfax; he will keep you warm."

He handed me a small piece of fruit that looked like a cross between a blackberry and a grape. That's about as good as I can describe it.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Corporium."

"And that would be…?"

"A fruit grown by Lady Galadriel. It fills the stomach for a full 24 hours."

"Wow, Lembas on steroids!"

"What?"

"Nothing." I popped the berry into my mouth and groaned in delight. Its sweet juiciness burst onto my tongue. It tasted like a raspberry and a blueberry and an apple all at once.

I leaned back against the warm horsehide and wrapped my cloak around me and fell asleep.

**REVIEW AND VOTE! Uh *Feels like someone's looking over her shoulder* review and vote…please. :D**


	17. Meeting the Rohirrim

**Next chapter here we go! LOTR is Tolkien's. I only own me, Ishtar, and my soon-to-be hors, Farstoth. **

When Gandalf shook me awake the next morning a thin layer of dew rested on my cloak. I shivered. I hate mornings.

It was still dark out.

"What the heck are we doing up so early?"

"I let you sleep late, nearly three hours!"

"Three hours is not nearly enough, but whatever."

"We will reach the Rohirrim by noon today if I am correct."

He helped me up and we started off.

I couldn't resist asking, "Gandalf, did you know that I knew what would happen in Moria?"

"I knew it would be my end as well."

"So you were okay with it?"

"As much as one would be okay with their own destruction."

"Did I do the right thing with Boromir? I mean saving him."

"I believe so, though I know not."

"Gosh I hate it when you guys speak in riddles."

He chuckled, then asked, "Do the men know of your ability to foresee?"

"I can't foresee, per say, I just know the story. And no, they don't."

"Good."

"What would happen if they did?"

"They may use you and the world could end."

"I better keep my mouth shut then!"

"I have noticed though, that Boromir and Legolas—"

"Oh, please don't bring them up!"

"You do not fancy them?"

"They're like brothers, nothing more!"

"I do not believe they see you the same way."

"No der. But I don't want to wear my heart on my sleeve only to get it crushed."

"Chris, you are using figures of speech from your land."

"Oh, right, sorry. Uh, I don't want to just give my heart away to any guy who asks, only to have them walk all over it."

"So you do not trust them?"

"Oh, no, I would trust them to save my life in a battle; I just don't know if I would trust them to cherish my heart. It's really fragile."

"It is scarred."

"Isn't everyone's?"

"Perhaps, but some learn to overcome their scars."

"I'm flunking that class."

"What?"

"I haven't quite learned that technique yet."

I looked up to the knickers and calls of horses and men.

"We're early," I muttered.

"RIDERS OF ROHAN!" Gandalf called, "I come to you with a task, will you take it?"

"Oh, so subtle," I mumbled.

Eomer rode up to us, "What task?" And then he spotted me, "Lady Chris," he bowed his head.

"Chris," Gandalf said, "Tell him the task."

"Well, your uncle has recently been delivered from Saruman's hold. But Saruman is angry. He is planning an attack of ten thousand Uruk-Hai to assault Helm's Deep. Théoden has led everyone to the Keep, but his army is small. They will all be massacred if you don't help."

"My uncle banished me. Why should I help him?"

"Eowyn's there." Maybe his sister would be a good excuse to help us.

"That snake Grima didn't kill her?"

"No, but Grima is the one who informed Saruman of where to attack Rohan."

"MEN! WE RIDE FOR THE KEEP! A spare horse for the lady."

A young man about twentyish gave me a red roan stallion.

"This is Farstoth."

"Nice."

Eomer actually dismounted, knelt down and motioned for me to step on his hand to get a leg up.

"Uh, Gandalf, will they decapitate me if I get up on my own?" I asked.

"It would be polite to accept his aid."

"Great." I walked over and complied.

"Riders of Rohan," Eomer yelled, "Today we ride for the Keep to—"

"Eomer," I said, "Skip the speech, let's go!"

"Right of course, milady."

"Whatever."

And we were off!

Apparently the men were only stopping for a moment, because they didn't pack up.

We rode at a hard gallop for about twenty minutes before slowing to a soft canter.

Eomer rode up next to me, "Milady, please forgive me for my shortness the first time we met."

I laughed, "I already did!"

"Gandalf said you are not from this world."

"No I'm not. I'm from a place called Earth. But I do know a lot about Middle Earth though."

"What is life like in Earth?"

"In a word, pressuring."

"What do you mean?"

"In Earth, people have this idea of what we should be like, physically, emotionally, and spiritually, and if you don't measure up to their standards, you're pretty much an outcast. People would view you as weak."

"That does not sound like an easy life to lead."

"It sounds worse than it is. Once you get used to acting a certain way, you're fine."

"But you are not yourself."

"The people of Earth say that there are some things that have to be sacrificed. Being you is one of them."

"What do you think of Middle Earth?"

"Well, I haven't exactly had a great welcome here, what with all the wars and stuff."

"But if you had lived here in a time of peace?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't really know what it'd be like."

"Can you see yourself married here?"

I laughed out loud, "Not at the moment. Boromir and Legolas are already too much for one chick to deal with. I don't want to think about that right now."

Eomer's face fell, "Boromir and Legolas fancy you?"

"Big-time. To an irritating degree."

"So you fancy them not?"

"Um, well, I like the fact that they notice me, and I like the attention, but I'm not a chick-flick-chick."

"A what?"

"A girl who likes romance. A lot."

"If there was another man, would you fancy him?"

I blushed, "Depends on the guy."

"In another time and place, would you consider me?"

I coughed, "What?"

"Is that a no?" His face fell farther, if that's even possible.

"That's a holy-cow-what-the-heck-just-happened-oh-my-gosh-I-need-time-to-think."

"Oh," his face brightened, "I'll give you time then."

He rode off about twenty paces to my left and I was alone with Gandalf.

"That was weird," I muttered, then prayed, "God, I SO did not see that coming. Show me what to do."

We reached The Keep three days later.

Gandalf and Shadowfax stood high on the ridge, "Théoden King stands alone."

"Not alone," I said, riding up next to him on Farstoth.

"ROHIRRIM!" Eomer called, riding up next to me.

The army massed behind us.

I looked down. Ten thousand is a lot. Uruk-Hai bombarded Helm's Deep but I saw a group of about a hundred men on horseback charging into the lines.

"Gee, I wonder whose idea _that_ was," I muttered.

The orcs massed a battle line, spears pointed at us, ready to attack.

"Gandalf, we might need some of your wizard skills," I said.

He held up his staff and charged at the army, yelling his head off.

A beam of white-hot light shot from his staff and the Rohirrim charged after him.

I stopped paying attention to everyone else when Farstoth charged into the lines.

I sliced at the heads of the orcs until I heard a scream from underneath me.

Farstoth crumbled with a spear in his chest.

"FARSTOTH!" I screamed.

I hit the ground and struggled out from the hot, bloody horseflesh.

I used my sword and hacked orcs at random.

One came up on my right and another on my left.

I screamed and suddenly the one on my left fell over, dead.

I stabbed the one on my right and looked up.

Eomer was on his horse looking down at me, "It is unwise for a woman to be in battle."

"There are worse things."

He laughed and held out his hand. I took it and rode double with him, continuing in battle.

I spotted Aragorn about thirty yards from me, Legolas and Gimli about fifty, Boromir was the closest at twentyish.

Finally we started driving the orcs out of the Keep.

Eomer started to chase them and I hissed in his ear, "Wait."

He noticed what I saw and yelled, "MEN, STAY AWAY FROM THE TREES!"

I looked out and saw Fangorn Forest, right in front of us.

The orcs were running straight into the forest, not thinking of the consequences.

I watched as the Uruk-Hai ran on. The woods were still until the very last orc had entered. And then, all heck broke loose. The trees groaned and twisted, crushing the remaining thousands of orcs.

I dropped from the saddle to try and find my friends.

The first person I saw was Aragorn. Eowyn was greeting him so I waited for a minute.

Before I could go say hi, I felt two strong hands grab my shoulders and whip me around.

Boromir.

He held my head to his chest for a full five seconds before letting go.

I didn't protest because, after a battle, you're really happy to see that your friends have survived.

I smiled, turned and walked all of ten feet before I felt a hand catch my arm.

I turned and saw Legolas, who also pulled me close and held on for a bit before letting go.

I could feel eyes on me and when I looked up, Eomer was above me on his horse looking hurt.

"Oh, come on," I said, "Like you wouldn't hug your friends after five days of not seeing them?"

He nodded and I felt ANOTHER set of hands on my shoulders. This is getting out of hand! Pun intended.

But this time it was Aragorn and Eowyn.

Aragorn gathered me in his arms first, and then Eowyn and I embraced.

**Yippee! Another battle scene! Anywhoos review and vote on the poll please!**


	18. The Aftermath

**Ah, I survived a battle, whew! But my horse died :'( **

**LOTR is Tolkien's**

While the men cleaned up the wreckage of the battle, Eowyn and I sat inside, bandaging the wounded elves and men.

"I saw you riding double with my brother," Eowyn said, "Do you fancy him more than Boromir and Legolas?"

"Is it that obvious that they like me?"

"Yes. Now answer the question."

"Oh, so subtle! In answer to your question, I don't know. I mean, I don't 'fancy' either Boromir or Legolas. But I hardly know Eomer. As in like, five days worth of 'knowing'."

"Five days can do a lot to a person."

"Not that much."

"I've only known Aragorn for six."

"Okay, five days can't do that much to someone like me."

"Like you? What does that mean?"

"Untrusting, private, untrusting, introverted, untrusting. Did I mention untrusting?"

"Yes you did. Why are you so untrusting?"

"Fear, I guess."

"Fear of what?"

"Getting hurt."

"Does not everyone have that fear?"

"I suppose."

A sixty-something man sat in front of me, and held out his hand, or what remained of it.

It looked like an orc had slashed it with a sword about ten times, either that, or biting. Eew.

I washed the wound with diluted iodine and wrapped it in cloth bandages.

The man's eerie silence frightened me.

When he left, I asked Eowyn why he didn't speak.

"His name is Ophli. His wife of 43 years died on the trip here. He hasn't said anything since."

"Oh, my gosh, that poor man!"

"No. When they were still wed, they were very poor. If you said 'poor man' or 'poor woman,' they would say, 'We are not poor. We have a spouse who loves us, children who adore us, and a king who cares for us.'"

"Wow. That's amazing!"

"Do you not have that in Earth?"

"We do, but they aren't that common anymore. If someone says they've been married for thirty years they're treated like heroes."

"People don't live long?"

"People live long, marriages don't."

"Another reason why you are apprehensive to the men?"

"I guess."

"Why will you not take a chance?"

"Eowyn, I take chances. I just survived the battle for Rohan. But taking chances with my heart? That's really risky."

"Anything that has a reward always has a risk."

"I just can't. The risk is too great."

"Are you sure? Have you ever risked it?"

"Not in a romantic way, no. But I've given my heart to people who didn't cherish it correctly."

"Why did you give it to them?"

"You're not gonna give up, are you?"

Eowyn laughed, "Probably not."

We didn't say much after that, just stuff on how to bandage heads, or how to clean open wounds. Really, REALLY open wounds.

"Hey, Eowyn," I said, "We're almost out of bandages; do you want me to go get some?"

"No, I will. Knowing your sense of direction, you would probably get lost," She grinned.

"More than likely."

She stood up and walked off to find the bandages and someone sat next to me and without looking I said, "If you're gonna sit here, at least make yourself useful," and handed the person some bandages.

"Hello to you as well," Eomer said.

I laughed and held a little four-year-old in my lap while I bandaged his leg from a cut. (I'm guessing it came from running like mad underground—never a good idea.)

The little boy whimpered while I washed the wound so I sang softly in his ear,

"_This is home  
>Now I'm finally<br>Where I belong  
>Where I belong<br>Yeah, this is home  
>I've been searching<br>For a place of my own  
>Now I've found it<br>Maybe this is home  
>Yeah, this is home"<em>

By the time I finished the chorus of "This Is Home" by Switchfoot, I had finished with the boy's leg.

Eomer put his hand on my shoulder, "You sing beautifully. How did you know that would work?"

"Thanks and I knew it would work because music has power."

"Do you really view Middle Earth as home?"

I chuckled, "It's just a song, Eomer. It doesn't mean anything."

"You said music has power."

"Power to stop a little boy from crying, power to help people fight harder, power to make people happy, power to depress people, but not enough power to change someone's mind on a matter like home."

"Oh."

By now, Eowyn was back and sat down on my other side.

She nudged me and nodded at her brother.

I blushed and shook my head.

Are all the women in Middle Earth like Kari?

The three of us sat, bandaging wounds until Aragorn came up to Eomer.

"Tomorrow morning, we will ride for Isengard to attend to Saruman and free the hobbits, Pippin and Merry. Your uncle has requested that you come with us."

"Very well. I'll prepare my things," Eomer stood up to go get his things and I stood too.

"No, milady," Aragorn said, "It would not be wise for you to come with us."

"Sorry I have to refuse an order and whatever, but I am so going."

Eomer touched my arm, "It would be safer if you remained here with my sister."

"Yeah, it would probably have been safer for me to stay in Earth. But I didn't do that either. I'm going."

"You Earthian women do not listen to men?"

"Only when they tell us we're not capable of something," I grinned.

I walked off and went to get my stuff and I felt a weathered hand on my shoulder.

I turned and saw Gandalf.

"Hey," I said.

"I found an old friend of yours," the old wizard said, with a somewhat mischievous grin on his face.

My mind flittered to Kari, but Gandalf didn't call out to anyone, he just whistled.

I heard a nicker and looked up and saw Ishtar trotting towards me, saddled and ready.

"How'd you know I was going?"

"Because I assumed Aragorn would tell you to stay."

I laughed and rubbed my horse's nose, "And so that would tell you what?"

"That you would refuse."

"Ah, you know me so well."

Suddenly Aragorn rushed towards me, "We're leaving now."

"What's wrong?"

"The trees have taken over Isengard!"

"Cool!"

"I don't understand you, Lady Chris."

"If you could understand, there'd be something dreadfully wrong with your mind," I smirked.

He laughed as I mounted Ishtar.

Eomer, Boromir, Legolas and Gimli, and Théoden rode toward us.

Aragorn got up on Brego, Gandalf jumped onto Shadowfax.

We took off at maximum speed for a bit, until entering Fangorn.

We slowed, and I was able to enjoy the beauty of the forest. Green branches swayed above my head, blocking almost all the light. The light that did come through flickered in between the leaves and was a pale green. The ground was soft and the horses' hooves made hardly any noise. Squirrels skittered through the tree branches and birds sang in the trees.

Gandalf led the way, followed by Théoden, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, me, and Eomer lastly.

I saw the clearing about 100 yards in front of me, and I braced myself for whatever adventure was waiting for us in Isengard.

I wondered if Saruman would die here, or if this part of my venture would go according to the books and he would die at the hands of the hobbits. Personally, I'd like to be the one to stick him good, but I'd also like to see the hobbits demolish Sharkey.

I smiled to myself at the oh-so-original pseudonym of Saruman. Sharkey. I mean really? The dude's a wizard and THAT'S all he could come up with?

My thoughts ran wild about wizardry and pseudonyms until we reached the clearing.

I gasped at the sight.

**Review and vote please!**


	19. Meeting Sauron the Creeper

**And here I go again! LotR is Tolkien's**

For hundreds of yards trees had been cruelly torn down and burned. Smoke still rose from the forges. But Isengard itself is what really caught my attention. The whole place was completely flooded! A dam had obviously been torn apart and water had rushed through, demolishing what used to be a beautiful place.

We rode closer and I spotted Pippin and Merry sitting on the wall, wobbling, laughing and clearly drunk.

Merry spotted us first and called out, "WELCOME MY LORDS! Oh, and uh, Chrissie, you're here too! Ha, ha! Well, anyway, welcome to Isengard!"

"Or what's left of it," I mumbled. Merry has forever lost my respect. I get it that he's drunk and all, but he called me Chrissie! NO ONE calls me Chrissie and lives! Although, I can't kill Merry, he's important.

Gimli roared at the sight of the beer and pipes, "YOU YOUNG RASCALS! A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you here, feasting and smoking!"

Merry laughed, "We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few, well-earned, comforts."

I laughed, "Having fun up there?"

"We're under orders, from Treebeard, whose taking over management of Isengard."

"Uh-huh! Where is Treebeard?"

"That way!" Merry pointed, and Aragorn and Gandalf trotted over to them.

Aragorn rode double with Pip, Gandalf took Merry.

It's so good to have them back! I missed my hobbit friends!

We trotted towards the tower of Isengard and then I saw the Ent.

HOLY COW THEY'RE BIG! Treebeard stood in front of us and spoke to Gandalf first.

"Young master Gandalf," he said slowly, "I'm relieved that you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a wizard to manage here. Locked his tower."

"And there he must remain, under your guard, Treebeard."

"And who is this?" The great tree turned towards me.

"My name's Chris," I said.

"Gandalf, is this the One?"

I looked at Gandalf; I'm getting used to people asking that. I mean, when else do they see a woman fighting alongside men, just because she wants to?

"Yes, this is the One," Gandalf answered.

"You are most welcome here."

"Thanks," I said, though, inwardly, I'd much rather stay in a place where there aren't any creepy wizards!

It was silent for a few moments, the quiet before the storm.

Treebeard spoke up again, "There is a wizard to manage here, locked in his tower."

I heard Aragorn mutter, "Show yourself."

Great, just what we need, calling out wizards!

A figure, clothed in white, appeared at the top of the tower.

A cold wind blew, and seemed to seep right through my clothes and all the way to my bones. Pure evil resonated in the air, the second Saruman appeared.

I grimaced at what I knew was about to happen.

"You have fought many wars, and slain many men, Théoden King…and made peace afterwards. Can we not take counsel together as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman asked.

Théoden thought for a moment and said, "We shall have peace. Yes, we shall have peace when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows, we shall have peace."

"Gibbets and crows! DOTARD! What do you want, Gandalf Grayhaim? Let me guess. The key of Orthanc? Or perhaps the keys of Barad-Dur itself? Along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards?"

"Your treachery has already cost many lives," Gandalf said. "Thousands more are now at risk. But you can save them, Saruman! You are deep in the enemy's counsel."

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." The wizard pulled out the Palantir from his cloak and stared at it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon. You're all going to die. But you know this, don't you, Gandalf? You cannot think that this ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile crept from the shadows will never be crowned king! Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love."

I glared at the wizard.

He must have noticed because he looked at me and said, "Christiana of Earth. Ho-ho! What a surprise to see such, oh what's the word, "Innocence", in my domain. Do you think Gandalf brings you along simply to appease your demands?"

He must have noticed the look of confusion on my face because he continued with this, "Ha! You think these people care for you, faugh! They are only using you for your power: Your ability to foresee the future. Once they have used what they can, they will abandon you. Abandon you to—"

"Shut it, wizard!" I shouted, "I have no need of your trickery! Your words are poison!" Then I spoke in Elvish, (Yes, this is real elvish!), "_Utinu en lokirim lasta lalaithamin ya nadorhuan_!"

That translates to, "Son of snakes, listen to my laughter you cowardly dog!"

"Be silent!" Gandalf said, "Saruman, come down, and your life will be spared."

"Hold your mercy; I have no need for it!" He sent a fireball towards Gandalf and Shadowfax.

The wizard and Mearas remained unharmed, even though I could feel the heat on my face. And I thought the pyrotechnics at a Skillet concert were hot!

"Your staff is broken!" Gandalf yelled, and as soon as he did, Saruman's staff smoked and burst into pieces.

I noticed the hobbling form of Grima appearing on the tower.

Théoden saw him too and called out, "Grima, come down, be free of him."

I saw Eomer stiffen, knowing that Grima was basically a freak who stalked his sister.

"Free?" Saruman said, "He will never be free!" He hit Grima hard, sending him flying onto his back.

Oh, no, I know what happens now! Bye-bye Sharkey!

Saruman continued yelling random insults at us but that wasn't what held my attention.

I whispered, so quietly that only Legolas' elf-ears could hear me, "Legolas, get your bow ready."

He looked at me strangely and I hissed again, "Just DO IT!"

He slipped an arrow out of his quiver, just in time to see Grima stab Saruman repeatedly in the back.

I gasped and shut my eyes tight at the horrific imagery of Saruman plunging to a water wheel and sliding to the murky water.

"Send word to all our allies," Gandalf said, strongly, "And to every corner of Middle Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us, we need to know where he will strike."

"The filth of Saruman, is washing away." Treebeard said.

Pippin suddenly jumped off Brego and went to get the Palantir.

Gandalf saw him and said, "I'll take that, Peregrin Took, quickly now."

As Pip handed over the Palantir, I flinched as my mind replayed images of the stabbing and death of the wizard.

Eomer, who was next to me, noticed and caught my hand, comforting me.

I ducked my head, and pulled my hand back. I will NOT let anyone see any sign of weakness on my part!

He leaned over and whispered, "Is this a habit of Earth, refusing comfort in times of need?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"It surprises me that this frightened you."

"Why?"

"I have seen you in battle. You do not even flinch when killing orcs."

"I kill in defense, or to defend my friends, never, ever, in cold blood."

"Was this in cold blood?"

"Yeah, I mean, sure Saruman deserved to die, but he had no warning, or trial, or a chance to defend himself."

Gandalf spoke to Treebeard for a few more minutes before beginning to lead us back through the Forest of Fangorn.

***Points to review button* PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!**


	20. Questions

**Here is the next chapter and what not. Sorry I haven't updated lately…School is making me insanely busy. Anyways, LotR is Tolkien's**

Legolas dropped back beside me and whispered, "Can you really foresee?"

"I know the story line. I know if Frodo will succeed or not, who will live and die stuff like that. But stuff about how many orcs I'll kill, or"—I coughed—"Who I will fall in love with. Stuff like that."

"Is that why you told me to throw my horn in the river?" Boromir suddenly appeared on my left.

"Yes."

"Will my father die?"

"I can't say."

"What about Faramir, my brother?"

"I can't say."

"But do you know?"

"Boromir, you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing by not telling you these things. If something happens and the story changes, Middle Earth may see her end. Saving your life was a big risk."

"Why?"

"Well, you nearly strangled me before you died, how was I supposed to know that you wouldn't do it again?"

"Why did you risk it?" Eomer asked from behind me.

"I spoke with Galadriel the day before I saved him. She told me his blood would be on my head if I let him die. I also knew he would come back to his right mind before the end."

"My right mind?"

"You tried to steal the ring, remember?"

"True."

"Aha! I finally got a Middle Earth guy to admit I'm right!"

"Why didn't you save Gandalf then?" Legolas questioned.

"Crud, I was hoping no one would ask that. If Gandalf didn't die, he would still be Gandalf the Gray. As Gandalf the White, he has more power. He knew he would die too."

"Will you live?" Boromir asked.

"I have no clue."

"But you know the story?"

"Yeah, but I didn't know that I'D be in the story. Where I'm from, the story said it was just the Nine in the Fellowship. No women to be found. Except for Lady Arwen, Galadriel, and Eowyn."

The three men looked at me as if suspecting something else.

"What?" I said.

The men looked at each other, then back at me, then mumbled their replies of "Nothing, milady."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

We reached Edoras the next afternoon.

I stepped inside the Golden Hall and sighed. Something familiar. I'm good with familiarity.

Eowyn rushed to greet us, nearly vaulting herself into the arms of her brother.

When she saw me, she rushed towards me, grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall to where our rooms were.

I got the impression that being raised by her uncle, and having only her cousin and brother for friends makes a woman very glad for female company.

"There will be a great feast tonight, in honor of those who gave their lives."

"You party when people die?" I asked, shocked.

"Not party, we remember who they were, how they fought…and how they died: Bravely and with honor."

A picture of a face zipped across my mind and I yelped, "Haldir! Oh, my gosh, Eowyn, what happened to Haldir?"

"Was he the one you fancied?"

"Haldir? No way! Just a good friend. Is he alive?"

Eowyn dropped her head and said nothing.

"Oh," I said, "I get it."

"They found his body after the battle, struck in the back."

I didn't move.

"Come," she said, leading me to my room, "Anything you need? There is a bath prepared for you, along with towels, and a dress for the feast. I'll be in my room, just across the hall if you need me."

"No, thanks, I'm fine."

She turned to leave but I caught her arm, "Eowyn, wait."

"What is it?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just for being my friend. You have no clue how much I needed a friend since I've been here. At least, a friend of the female gender."

She chuckled, then sobered, "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Once she left, I mentally punished myself for lying once again. My friend had just died. I'm not going to be okay.

I bathed and changed into my dress. This dress was a dark blue, scoop neck, princess sleeves, velvet, with a corset in the back. These seem to be the style in Middle Earth.

This time, instead of pulling my hair up, I let it hang down my back.

I stepped out of my room, barefoot, instead of wearing my boots, and saw Eowyn, reading on a bench at the other end of the hall.

She saw me and smiled, and then her eyes darted to someone behind me.

I turned and saw Eomer, nodding his approval of the dress.

"It suits you well," he said.

"Yeah, whatever."

"No, the simplicity truly suits you."

"This is simple?"

"You should see what my sister COULD have picked for you instead!"

I chuckled.

"Eowyn," he called, "It is time for the festivities to begin."

Eowyn fell in step beside me with Eomer leading us.

I whispered to her, "How many people do you think will be here?"

"Oh, about three hundred."

I coughed then hissed, "What?"

"I take it you do not enjoy crowds?"

"That's an understatement. I'd rather sit in the corner with a book."

"You and me both, my friend."

We entered the room and I looked around for my friends. I guess Eowyn could sense I was getting nervous. She took my hand and pointed to where Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn sat.

I smiled, nodded my thanks and made my way over to them.

When I reached them, all of them, even Gimli, gaped at my dress—and me in it, if you want to get technical.

I laughed nervously, "I feel like I'm under inspection. Does it look that bad?"

They shook their heads, but it was Legolas who said, "No. No you look beautiful."

"Thanks," I said. I sat down next to them and watched as Théoden made a toast.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead," Théoden called, raising his mug.

I raised my water glass and called out, "Hail!" like everyone else.

After that, the partying began.

I couldn't stand to see so many people drinking, so I slipped out into the hallway to relax.

It was still too hot.

I walked out to the dais. I stood watching the stars, with my head leaning against one of the pillars supporting the roof.

I hummed softly to myself until I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

I gasped until I saw Théoden standing next to me.

"Geez," I said, still out of breath, "Don't do that!"

"Forgive me," he said.

"No, I'm not mad, just a little freaked out," I smiled.

"Why are you out here instead of inside?"

"I'm not a fan of crowds, and I'm also not a fan of watching people drink and party while their fellow countrymen lay dead against the Hornburg."

"I see your point, but this is also a victory celebration."

"I guess."

"On another subject, my niece has informed me of your admirers."

"Yeah, I'm currently avoiding that point of interest."

"Are you married in your country?"

"Me? No way!"

"You do not care for men?"

"I have friends. That's it. I don't really see the point of romance. For all I know, this whole journey is some sick dream and I'm gonna wake up the second I give my heart to someone."

"So you're afraid?"

"I'm sorry, but I really, really, don't want to talk about this."

"Of course."

Théoden turned and left and I shook my head. Does everyone know about this sick love-triangle? Or I guess, love-square since there is now a THIRD guy!

I turned and slipped back inside to my room.

I laid down on my bed, still in my dress, and watched the stars twinkle out of the window to my left.

I heard a tapping on my door and when I went to answer it, Eowyn was there.

She looked worried, "Are you alright, Christiana?"

"Chris, please. And yeah, I'm fine. I just need to think."

"Of course, Chris. Will talking it out help at all?"

"Maybe. Here's basically all that's going on: I really am not interested in any of the guys. I mean, being a human, I enjoy the attention, and sure, my heart flutters a bit when they smile at me and tell me I'm beautiful, but I don't know if I want to risk my heart getting broken again. And if I tell them that, I'll be breaking three hearts. And if I choose, I'll still break two hearts. So either way, someone's heart will get broken."

"Hmm."

"'Hmm.' Great answer!" I said, laughing.

She chuckled then said, "If they were all about to die at once, and you could only save one, which one would you save?"

"Oh, wow. That's hard. I don't think I could pick." I shuddered, "I can see their faces, if I chose only one. They would kill me. I just can't choose."

"Well, here is another: If you were about to die, which one would be quickest to your aid?"

"Well, that's not exactly fair, elves are faster than men. But if I had to really think, I think they'd probably make it at the same time. And then I would definitely die, because they'd be fighting over who got to save me!" I laughed again, covering up the anxiety in my heart. Apparently I'm very good at that.

She smiled.

"If I really had to think about it," I said, "I think if like, some guy had a knife to my neck, Boromir would take out the guy, Legolas would be the one to run to me, and I think Eomer would be the one to say, 'Take me instead.' If that makes any sense."

"That makes perfect sense. Which of those would you prefer?"

"I actually think they're equally good."

"Ah."

"I'm gonna take a break and go see Ishtar," I said, getting up.

Eowyn nodded and left the room.

**There you go! Review please! I'm getting discouraged! **

**(PS, I don't know if I'll be updating as steadily as I have been. I'm currently working on my second original book, so that's kinda taking up a lot of my time. Please, if you want me to continue as I have been, REVIEW!)**


	21. Midnight meetings and the Palantir

**I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated lately…trying to finish four units of math in one month is irritating. Oh, for anyone who cares, "Team Single" won the poll. You guys rock :D**

**I don't own LOTR**

I slipped outside and walked towards the stables.

When I reached them I could hear the nickers of the horses. I turned, and I could still see the lights and hear the laughing and music from the Golden Hall.

I went inside and greeted the horses with a pat until I found Ishtar's stall.

She nuzzled me as I rubbed her neck.

I know it sounds weird, but yes, I talk to animals so I spilled my guts to the horse, "Hey, girl, whoa, shh. It's okay, yeah. I know, I know. Hey girl, yeah, I'm getting tired of this too. Yes, I know. Gosh, I wish people would just leave me alone with a horse and a book. Yes, you would be my choice of horse. I know, I know."

I kept talking to her about the guys, and battles, and other fun stuff, as I stroked her flank.

My hand came up sticky with blood.

I lit a lantern (Yes, I had been in the dark the entire time) and examined her wounds.

She had teeth rakings all down her flank. Her skin shivered when I touched them.

I led her out into the middle of the stable, found water and medicine and sang a Falling Up song softly as I cleaned the cuts.

"What happened to her?" Boromir was standing in the doorway.

"Must have gotten in a scuffle with another horse," I said, without looking up.

"She is definitely your horse."

I laughed and continued rubbing the medication on the gashes. I had my left hand on her shoulder, comforting her with my right applying the cream.

Boromir came up on my left side, though I still didn't look up.

I did look up, though, when he took my hand in his.

I whipped it back and hissed, "What are you doing?"

"Forgive me, milady, but I just—"

"Don't touch me, Boromir."

"Why do you push everyone away?"

"What?"

"You constantly push us away…except for your horse."

"A horse can't break my heart. Now, please, leave."

"Lady Chris, I just—"

"Now."

He looked hurt as he walked off.

I shook my head.

I lead Ishtar back into her stall and began the walk back to my room.

"That was interesting," a voice appeared in the dark.

I gasped and clutched my dagger.

"It's alright, Chris, it's only me." Legolas stepped into view.

"Gosh, Legolas! What was that?"

He laughed, "Don't you trust me?"

"Not when you randomly appear in front of me, and in the dark no less!"

I grinned and playfully slugged him.

"I see you are not fond of Boromir."

"He's my friend. Just like Eomer is my friend. And just like you are my friend."

"Just a friend?" He touched my shoulder, turning me slightly towards him.

"Legolas, please, not now." I shook off his touch and walked off quickly.

He caught up to me and said, "Please, Lady Chris, at least consider me."

I just shook my head and said, "Not now."

I walked inside and was intercepted by Eomer.

He took one look at my pale face and bloody hands and said, "Lady Chris, are you alright? What happened to your hand?"

"Oh, no," I said, chuckling, "This isn't mine. It seems Ishtar got in a bit of a scuffle with another horse. I was just cleaning her up."

"Why is your face pale?"

"Uh, run in with Boromir and Legolas."

His face darkened, "Did they hurt you?"

"No, just wanted to know my opinions on them…uh, romantically."

His face fell, but before he could speak I said, "And it really tired me out. I'm going to bed now and—"

I was interrupted by Aragorn and Legolas rushing into the hall towards where the Palantir was.

I gasped and charged after them with Eomer behind me.

The four of us burst into the room to see Pippin on the floor and Merry screaming for help.

Aragorn grabbed at the Palantir and I shouted, "Aragorn, no!"

He fell to the side and the Palantir rolled across the floor.

Gandalf jumped up and threw a cloth over the Palantir.

He charged to Pippin, praying to the Valar that he would wake up.

When Pip's eyes popped open Gandalf said, "Look at me, LOOK AT ME! What did you see?"

"A tree. There was a white tree in a courtyard of stone. It was dead. The city was burning."

" Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?"

" I saw... I saw him. I can hear his voice in my head."

"What did you tell him? Speak!"

" He asked me my name. I didn't answer. He hurt me."

" What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?"

Pippin's voice shook as he said, "Nothing. I told Sauron nothing. I was scared. He grabbed me. And then and then…nothing."

"Come," Gandalf said, "We must have council with Théoden King."

Gandalf led us into the Golden Hall and some servants brought us wine and bread.

Théoden walked in a few moments later, looking ragged and tired.

Gandalf repeated the story and then said, "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool, but an honest fool, he remains. He told Sauron nothing of the Ring. We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike Minas Tirith."

Théoden looked thoughtful.

Gandalf continued, "If the beacons of Gondor are lit Rohan must be ready for war."

"Tell me," Théoden said, "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?"

I spoke up, "Théoden King, Sauron is angry. He didn't expect the free people of Middle Earth to be so strong. He will attack Gondor three times harder than he assaulted Helm's Deep."

Théoden stared at me hard and said, "They tell me you know the outcome of all of us."

"I wouldn't say—"

"But you do know if we will die."

"Yes."

"Can you assure me the safety of my people?"

"As with any battle, there will be bloodshed. People WILL die. But you will never know if you don't try."

"But you know."

"I can't tell you anything that may alter your decision."

"So we will fail."

"I didn't say that."

"So we will overcome?"

"I didn't say that either."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying if Gondor falls, Rohan won't be long. Together is your only chance of survival."

"No."

I rolled my eyes. Aragorn spoke up, "I will go."

"No," Gandalf said.

"They must be warned."

"They will be. I ride for Minas Tirith, and I won't be going alone."

His eyes flicked to Pippin, then me. Wait, ME?

Yep, Gandalf continued, "Peregrin Took will go with me. Lady Chris, who will you stay with?"

I thought about his question. Stay through the whole battle, travel with the Rohirrim, or watch Aragorn make a deal with the Mahadras?

"I'll stick with Aragorn," I said.

"Very well."

Gandalf and Pip went to get my things and I went to relax in my room for a bit.

I heard a tap on my door and Gandalf said he wanted to talk to me.

He led me out to the stables where Shadowfax waited.

He turned and looked at me and said, "This may yet be the death of you."

"Yeah, I know." I don't know what it is, but I can't bring myself to be sarcastic around Gandalf. Probably cuz he'd turn me into a cockroach or something.

"And yet you risk it?"

"I'm gonna be in the battle either way. I'd rather stick with a bunch of close friends and die, than be with two close friends and a couple thousand who I don't know, or trust, and die."

"I was not referring to who would fight with; I was referring to whether you would fight at all. It is dangerous."

"I can't sit back and watch someone else take the beatings for my friends. I'm going to fight."

"Do as you wish, but take this."

He held out a small knife. It had intricate designs of ivy on the handle and on the blade were some elvish markings.

"What does it say?"

"It reads: '_I'narr en gothrim glinuva nuin I'anor'_."

"And in a language I can understand?"

"The bones of our foes will gleam under the sun."

"Cool!"

"Be careful, the blade is very sharp. Sharp enough to pierce the thickest orc armor. It contains a power you may need in the future."

I slipped the sheath around my lower leg, thanked Gandalf and left, pondering the words on my dagger.

Gimli sat on the dais drinking ale and asked me to sit with him.

I sat down and the first thing he said was, "How's your archery coming along, lass?"

"Fine, I guess. How's your, uh, axe-throwing?"

He laughed and walked down to some nearby targets that looked like orcs.

He threw the axe, hitting the target right on the chest.

"Your turn, lass," he said.

"Yeah, okay, like I can top that!"

"Just try."

I notched an arrow and tried to imagine that this orc was holding Frodo…reaching for the ring…about to kill the hobbit.

TWANG!

The arrow hit the orc right in the eye!

"Aye, lass, you've got some skill!"

"Thanks! I took some lessons back home and I guess they pay off in Middle Earth!"

Gimli laughed and said, "I bet you cannot split your arrow."

"I bet you're right!" I laughed too, but was cut off by a whizzing sound and the sound of my arrow splitting.

I whirled and saw Legolas smirking at me.

"Show off," I grinned and got the arrows and axe, "You busted my arrow."

He did a cheesy half-bow, "Forgive me milady."

I playfully slugged him, "You're so lame."

"I can walk perfectly."

"Oh for the love of carbs."

I turned and walked back inside.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	22. Making camp with the Rohirrim

**Wow, sorry I've taken so long to update! I'm working on my second novel, and trying to finish up my geometry work…93% done! Anywhoos, Tolkien owns LOTR**

I went into my room and sat at the window seat watching the mountains in the distance. Memories of my family and friends went at high speed in my mind. I missed them SO much.

A flicker in the distance caught my eye and I sat up.

_The beacon._

I jumped down and rushed into the Golden Hall and just missed crashing into Aragorn.

"The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn yelled.

"Nothing like getting your point across," I muttered.

Théoden looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

Eomer turned and left.

I went outside with him to say goodbye to some of the people I had met in Rohan.

Théoden caught up to us, turning to Eomer he said, "You have two days, on the third, we ride for Gondor…and war."

I was getting Ishtar ready on the third day and Eomer came up to me and looked at me funny.

"You are thinking of going into battle?"

"No," I grinned, "I know I'm going into battle."

He shook his head then rested his hand on my shoulder, turning me around, "Please," he said, "Do not endanger yourself. I've already lost a cousin, I would hate you lose you as well."

"I'll do my best, but I am riding into battle." I shrugged off his hand and turned back to my mare.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted him shaking his head.

I turned and said, "Eomer."

When he didn't look at me, I caught his arm, turning him to face me, "Eomer. I fight for my friends, just like you. I can't sit by and watch someone else take care of them for me. I was sent here for a reason. If I perish, I perish."

He looked at me strangely then said, "I do not want you in a battle"—he held up his hand to stop my argument—"But I know there is no stopping you. Do as you wish."

I smiled, then said, "Eomer, it's okay, I'll be alright."

He shrugged off my arm.

"Whatever," I mumbled.

I mounted Ishtar and started riding with the men towards Gondor.

I have absolutely no clue where I am, but I knew enough to know that we were going South.

I was in between Aragorn and Théoden and they were talking about random strategies for battle.

I only knew one strategy: Kill the bad guys and don't die.

Yeah, I'm so mature.

I hummed Flyleaf until we made camp that night.

Legolas, Gimli and I stopped to talk with Eomer for a bit.

Legolas spoke first, "The horses are restless, and the men are quiet."

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomer responded.

"Well duh they're nervous, we're about to try and break the lines of Mordor," I muttered.

"That road there," Gimli said, "Where does that lead?"

"That's the road to the Dimholt," I said.

"None who venture there ever return," said Eomer.

"Lovely," I murmured.

Théoden had insisted that I not have my own tent, but there was no way on earth (or in Middle Earth, for that matter) that I would share a tent with some random guy, so Eowyn invited me to share with her.

I sat down on the pallet I had made earlier and watched as Eowyn turned Merry into a "True esquire of Rohan".

"I'm ready!" Merry said as he whipped out his sword, almost slicing open Eowyn's stomach.

I jumped up and Eowyn started laughing, "Easy, there," she said.

"Sorry," Merry replied, "It isn't all that dangerous…it's not even sharp."

"Well that's no good," Eowyn continued, touching the blade, "You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on, off you go."

We both followed Merry outside to where Gamling and Eomer were eating some sort of chicken-ish food.

Merry was swinging his sword, pretending to kill orcs and Eowyn laughed and said, "To the smithy, go!"

"You should not encourage him," Eomer said.

"You should not doubt him," Eowyn replied.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm."

Gamling laugh and Eowyn snapped, "And why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as any of us. Why can he not fight for those he loves?"

Eomer stood up, put his hands on his sister's shoulders and hissed, "He knows as little of battle as you do. When the fear takes him, and the blood, and the screams, and the horror of battle takes hold, do you think he will stand and fight? He will flee, and he will be right to do so! War is the province of men, Eowyn."

Eowyn turned to leave and Eomer saw me behind her. I shook my head at him and slipped back into the tent after Eowyn.

When I walked in she looked like the mother of all ice queens.

"He has no right to tell me that I am unable to journey into battle with him."

"He's just trying to protect you."

"He thinks I'm weak!"

"Eowyn, do you think I'm weak?"

"No, of course not. You survived the battle at Helm's Deep, and you have lived this long having never fought before in your life."

"Then I can prove to you Eomer doesn't think you're weak."

"How?"

"He tried to convince me to stay in Edoras."

"You are lying."

"Nope. Not kidding. He went into this whole speech about how he had just lost Theodred and didn't want to lose me too. He just doesn't want you to die…"

"I will not die."

"Eowyn, listen to me. Thousands will die in this battle. He just doesn't want to lose you."

"I'm leaving."

She turned and walked out.

"Whatever," I muttered then froze. This is where Aragorn will go meet the Dead Army.

I slipped outside and spotted Ishtar about twenty yards from me.

I walked over to her and Eomer stopped me.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh…just your average horseback ride."

"You are lying."

"What was your first clue, Sherlock?"

"My name is Eomer."

"Oh my gosh."

"Really, where are you going?"

"It will make sense in the end."

"I do not wish to wait. Tell me."

"Geez, impatient much?"

"Possibly why we get along so well."

"Ouch, heartless," I grinned, "Eomer, just listen, I have to go. Trust me."

He brushed the hair out of my face, "Very well. I trust you."

"Yeah, and hands off too," I said, grinning.

I led Ishtar to where Gimli and Legolas were outside.

"Where's Boromir?" I asked.

"He said that he would stay with Rohan to fight for his family," Gimli answered.

"I must go get Arod," Legolas disappeared quickly.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"He saw you and Eomer."

"Oh my gosh. What's it gonna take for them to realize that I'm not interested in any of them?"

"You killing them."

"Realistically."

"There is none."

"Great."

Aragorn walked past us.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Gimli asked.

"No, not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli. You too, Chris."

Legolas appeared on his other side, "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves…and young women?"

"Me?" I said, "Look in the mirror buddy."

Legolas glared at me and I smirked.

I mounted Ishtar and said, "Sorry Aragorn, but you're stuck with us. We're so going."

Gimli laughed out loud as Legolas pulled him up into the saddle.

Eomer caught up to us, looked at me and said, "I implore you—"

"Eomer," I snapped, "Give up; I'm going."

"I only wish you would think—"

I held up my hand and was quiet for a second, "Thought about it. I'm going."

Legolas chuckled.

"Shut it, Greenleaf," I snapped, "It'll be okay, Eomer, I'll see you soon."

**Review please! I may have mentioned this before, but the winning poll was Single, with 4 votes, and then Legolas with 2. **


	23. Meeting the Dead Army

**Needless to say, I've overcome my writer's block (Hopefully) but I haven't had any reviews lately. Tolkien owns LOTR**

We trotted into the mountains.

It was cold. An icy wind blew and made me shiver.

"What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked.

"One that is cursed. Long ago the men of the mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest until they had fulfilled their pledge. Who shall call them from the gray twilight, the forgotten people?" Legolas said.

"Dang," I muttered under my breath, "Mouthful, much?"

Legolas shot daggers at me with his eyes. I grinned back.

When we had reached the gate we dismounted and Legolas looked at the caveman drawings above the arch and read, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut."

A bitter wind whooshed out of the arch and the horses screamed and bolted.

"Brego!" Aragorn yelled.

I didn't even attempt to stop Ishtar from running; I knew it'd be a really bad idea if she came with us.

"I do not fear them," Aragorn said, drawing his sword and slipping inside.

"Well, here goes nothing," I said, following suit.

Legolas came after me and Gimli after him.

Bones littered the floor. Green ghosts reached up to grab me. I pulled out Gandalf's dagger and it glowed in the dark like Sting.

"Whoa," I said.

Aragorn turned and gaped at the dagger, "Where did you get that?"

"Gandalf gave it to me. I didn't know it could glow, though."

"See if it will make these ghosts desist!" Gimli shrieked, blowing at the ghosts.

"I don't know if it will work, but whatever," I sliced through the ghost, and though it didn't crumble, it stopped terrorizing Gimli.

We continued on and all of a sudden, whatever I was standing on snapped.

"Son of a hamster!" I squeaked, quoting _Get Smart_.

My foot slipped and I looked down: I was standing on piles of skulls.

I shivered and kept walking.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY DOMAIN?" A voice said.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn said.

The voice came into view and I gasped.

An eerie ghost-man approached us. He was a see-through green, missing a nose, and looked like a mummified freak.

I breathed fast in fear.

Legolas took my shaking hand softly and squeezed it.

I pulled back and looked away.

By now, thousands of the ghosts surrounded us.

Aragorn continued, "Fight for us, and regain your honor."

"None but the king of Gondor can command that!"

Aragorn showed them his sword, but the ghost ignored it and looked at me.

"You." He hissed.

"Yeah," my voice trembled, "What about me?"

"That trinket you carry, it was given to you by the wizard Gandalf, was it not?"

I fingered the blade of my dagger and said, "Yes, why?"

"You are then the one of prophecy?"

"So I'm told."

He ignored me after that and said, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead and the dead keep it. The way is shut. Now, you must die."

Legolas shot an arrow at the freak, then stepped in front of me.

I hissed, "There all around, you can't protect me, this time."

He grunted and I chuckled.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath, fight for us, and regain your honor," Aragorn said.

The ghost king swung his sword at Aragorn, and his right hand man shoved Legolas aside and swung at me.

I lifted my blade, vaguely hearing Aragorn and the ghost king arguing, and blocked the blade.

The ghost growled at me and backed away with his king.

Legolas looked at me and I shrugged.

"Fight for us!" Aragorn said.

"No," The ghost king whispered, almost inaudibly.

Aragorn's face fell and he led us out of the caves.

I blinked against the harsh morning sun. How long had we been in there?

When my eyes had adjusted, I saw the scariest thing I have ever seen in my life—with the exception of Wargs, Nazgul, and teenage boys charging me during a game of football—the Corsair ships.

I gasped. Aragorn fell to his feet. Legolas was silent—for once. Gimli just stared.

I heard a hiss behind me. I whirled and saw the ghost king.

"We will fight," he said.

I smiled, and Aragorn led us to the shore, in front of the Corsair ships.

When we got there, Aragorn said, "You cannot enter into Gondor."

The captain laughed out loud and didn't change course.

"Legolas," Aragorn whispered, "Fire a warning shot past the bowman's ear."

Legolas notched an arrow on the string and shot, but not before Gimli could nudge his bow with his axe, whispering, "Mind your aim."

I shook my head as the bowman, with an arrow in his heart, dropped to the deck, dead, "Good one, Gimli."

"Alright!" Gimli said, "We warned you! Prepare to be boarded!"

"Oh really?" The captain said, "Says, you and what army?"

"This army you dirt bag!" I said.

Aragorn looked at me funny—they really aren't as sarcastic as I am in Middle Earth—as the ghosts charged onto the ships, slaughtering all in their path.

Aragorn helped me up into the ships, and we set off for the White Tower.

I could see the smoke long before I spotted the city. When I finally could see it, it looked more like the wreckage of a category 5 hurricane than a great city of Gondor. Smoke billowed from the city, armies surrounded the gate. Piles of bodies were strewn on the ground. About five hundred orcs met us at the harbor.

The leader yelled at us, "Late, as usual! Come on ya sea rats, get off your ships! There's work here that needs doing!"

Aragorn jumped off the ship first, then Legolas, and me and Gimli last.

The orcs were a bit, uh, perturbed at the sight of a man, woman, elf, and dwarf instead of the armies of the black ships but recovered quickly. They got on guard with their weapons ready and I heard Gimli whisper to Legolas, "There's plenty for the both of us, and may the best dwarf win!"

"Dwarf?" I grinned, "I'm gonna beat both of you!"

Gimli guffawed, "Just so long as the elf doesn't win!"

I laughed, but stopped because by now, I was fighting for my head, back-to-back with the guys and ghosts.

I shrieked as an orc sliced over my head then with the backstroke sliced at me knees. In order to survive that, I had to duck then jump. Very hard to do when your also block a strike at the left, and dodging one on the right.

I was about to stab an orc when a green arrow pierced its heart.

I yelled over my shoulder, "Really, Legolas?"

He grinned at me then went back to sticking the orcs.

Before I could do anything else, a hard, blunt object hit me in the back of the skull. Before I could react, everything went black.

**Review! PLEASE! I'm BEGGING YOU! Am I that crummy of a writer? **


	24. Fighting at the Black Gate

**Just warning you, this is going to be a long chapter! Tolkien owns LOTR**

I had a vague recollection of someone lifting me off the ground, and someone putting a cold cloth on my forehead.

My eyes slowly opened and I looked around. I certainly wasn't in a battle anymore! I was in the House of Healing in Minas Tirith. I was lying on my stomach, which I didn't quite know why. When I tried to move, I remembered.

Boromir was on my left holding my hand, Legolas on my right, doing the same, and Eomer also on my right, his hand on my shoulder.

I gasped and sat up. "Ooh," I groaned, holding my head. Worst migraine EVER!

Eomer smiled and gently pushed my shoulders back down, "Easy there, just relax."

"What happened?"

"We're not sure, we found you though, next to a broken axe handle. It doesn't take too much to decipher what happened."

"How's Eowyn?"

"How did you know she was injured?" Legolas asked.

I gave him _the look_ and he said, "Oh, right."

"And Merry?"

"He is well, just bruised," Boromir said.

"How long was I out?"

"We aren't sure," Legolas said, "We found you an hour after the battle ended, and that was nearly five hours ago."

"And you've been here all this time?"

"Not I," Eomer said, "I was alternating between you and Eowyn, as was Aragorn. Legolas and Boromir have though."

The door opened and Gimli and Aragorn entered.

Aragorn sat next to me and examined the wound, "It is not cut; you will only have a bruise."

"Yeah, the size of a soft ball," I muttered under my breath.

Gimli whispered, "How many did you get girl?"

I laughed, "I got knocked out pretty quick, but I think around fifteen."

"Not bad for only being in battle for a few minutes."

Eowyn and a servant entered.

Eowyn immediately started ordering everyone, "What are you doing here! Get out, out! She needs privacy, not to be under the eyes of grown men. Get out!" She shooed the men out of the room and helped me sit up. She and the servant washed my wounds and helped me dress.

"Thanks Eowyn," I said as I hugged her.

The next morning I walked down to the hall where the men were talking about whether or not to stay in Gondor or attack at Mordor.

Gandalf was talking when I approached, "The enemy has suffered a defeat, yes," he said, "But behind the walls of Mordor, our enemy regroups."

Gimli spoke in between whiffs from his pipe, "Let him stay there. Let him rot! Why should we care?"

"Cuz, you ding-dong, there is at least 10,000 orcs standing in between Frodo and Mount Doom. Without our help they're sure to find him." Yes, I called Gimli a ding-dong.

"I've sent him to his death," Gandalf said.

"No," Aragorn interrupted, "There is still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across Mordor. We can give him that."

"How?" Gimli asked.

"What if we fought at the Black Gate?" I asked.

Gimli chocked on his pipe.

Aragorn nodded, "Yes, march against Sauron, draw out his forces, keep his eye fixed on us."

"A diversion," Legolas said.

"Sauron will suspect the trap," Boromir said, "He will not take the bait."

"I think he will," I said.

"Well she's certainly not going to be there," Eomer said, "She is not, is she? She nearly died yesterday."

"Uh, hello?" I waved, "_She_ is standing right here."

Aragorn looked at me, "You have survived this far, this is your choice. Are you sure you want to risk it?"

I thought for a moment. What would happen if I died? What would happen if I lived? Should I stay? Go? Beg Lady Galadriel to send me home?

"Yes," I said confidently, "Yes, I will fight."

"Very well," Aragorn said, "I would advise you all to get rest. We leave for Mordor tomorrow."

I walked back to my room and was cornered by Boromir, Legolas and Eomer.

"Don't do this," Eomer said.

"It's dangerous," Boromir said.

"You could die," Legolas said.

"And this would concern me because…?" I said, walking past.

I could feel their eyes on me so I whipped around and hissed, "What?"

"Don't you understand?" Boromir asked, "Our armies are less than half of that of Mordor. It is almost set in stone that we will all die."

"Boromir," I snapped, "You're talking to someone who knows the future. Don't tell me what's likely to happen."

I wrenched myself away from their protective touches and slipped back in my room to get ready.

The next morning we were on our way to Mordor. The closer we got to the Black Gate the colder it got. Dark clouds shrouded the sky and a freezing wind pierced straight through my armor. My chainmail was gray in the dim light. I wasn't wearing my dress; I was instead wearing leggings, somewhat like Legolas', and a tunic, in order to have the best possible range of motion while fighting. My sword was strapped to my side along with Gandalf's dagger. The procession to Mordor was silent. The men were grim and cold. I looked around.

Legolas stared straight ahead, his blue eyes solid with hate for the Dark Lord. Boromir, Eomer, the hobbits and Aragorn were the same.

In Gandalf, though, I saw something else.

Pity.

Of all things, pity was in his eyes. Pity for Frodo's pain, for the lost heart of Sauron, for his friends who have died, I'm not sure which.

He rode over to me and said softly, "Chris, they need strengthening now more than ever. Do you have battle songs in your country?"

I nodded then my voice rang out,

"_Strengthen your arms now; train your fingers for battle,  
>Urgency's here now, train your fingers for battle<br>Fighting this violence, with your feet wrapped in peace  
>Sad tears and silence, now screams of joy<br>Victory!"_

Legolas stared at me like I was an idiot but I belted out the song over and over again until the men of Gondor and Rohan had caught on and pretty soon, five thousand voices rang out in the air.

When we reached the Black Gate, Aragorn rode up to the door, with the eight of us close behind. He yelled, "Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!"

The gate creaked open and Ishtar felt my nervousness and twitched. I patted her, trying to calm her down while my insides were a typhoon. The Mouth of Sauron trotted toward us on a sickly black horse. Ishtar nickered and the horse's head shot up. I swear, if it hadn't have been so grossly mutated, I would think they knew each other. The Mouth jerked the reins. For a moment, the redness in the horse's eyes diminished, and he just looked like a normal stallion who really needed groomed. Ishtar trotted forward, but I tugged slightly on the reins; I wasn't really enthralled to be getting any closer to the Mouth. She obliged, but the stallion wasn't ready to give up so easily. He began to buck and twist to try and unseat the Mouth. Finally the Mouth got off. I thought for a second that he was going to let the stallion come to Ishtar, but this thought was quickly diminished when he pulled out a knife. The blade was long and curved. With one quick motion, the stallion was still. I gasped. Ishtar was still. She nickered once again, and then would have charged the Mouth if I hadn't have caught the reins and pulled them hard.

The Mouth smiled wickedly at me, "Your horse must have known this worthless piece of hide."

"If he was worthless, why were you riding him?" I snap. I have a thing against animal cruelty.

He hissed at me, then turned to Gandalf, "My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome. Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?"

Gandalf was angry when he replied, "We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: the armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return."

"Ahh, old Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee." He pulled out a mithril shirt and I winced. I knew by the look of it (And by knowing the storyline) that it was Frodo's.

Pippin whispered, "Frodo."

"Silence." Gandalf snapped.

" No!" Merry said

"Silence!"

The Mouth continued, "The half-ling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf, he did."

Aragorn rode up to the Mouth, with tears in his eyes.

"And who is this?" The Mouth asked, "Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King that a broken Elvish blade—"

Aragorn drew his sword and hacked off the Mouth's head, "I do not believe it! I will not!"

"I guess that concludes the negotiations," Gimli said.

I grimaced at the sight of the decapitated Mouth and the slashed-up horse.

The gate began to creak again, and for a moment, we were all still, but I didn't know if it was just fear, or pure amazement at the fact that there were ten thousand orcs about to crush us like bugs.

"Fall back!" Cried Aragorn, "Fall back!"

We charged back towards the measly four thousand of us who had survived the battle of Pelenor Fields.

The men shook with fright, and we dismounted and let our horses run back to Gondor. Ishtar hesitated; she still wanted to take the Mouth's horse back with her to Gondor. When I'm scared, I get angry, and in the confusion, I lashed out at Ishtar, "He's dead, girl! Just go, you stupid horse! He's dead!" A tear slipped down my cheek, "He's dead." As Ishtar trotted off, another tear escaped my eyes. Eomer took my hand, and for the first time since I had come to Middle Earth, I accepted his touch.

Before long the army was upon us, and I was too scared to hear much of what Aragorn was saying to the men, although, I did catch the last part, "For Frodo."

My instincts told me to run, to hide myself until the end of the world, but my heart whispers, _"No. Stay. Fight for love."_ Needless to say, I listened to my heart. I ran after Aragorn after only a second's hesitation.

I slipped in and out of slicing blades, and nearly tripped over a man from Rohan, with a spear in his stomach. I jumped over him and ducked under the swish of an orc blade. My blood froze in my veins when I saw the trolls. I would've screamed but another orc took a swing at me, slicing a five in gash in my arm. I grimaced and hacked off his head, the movement caused my arm to scream in pain again. The troll swung at me with his club, and I rolled under his legs. A man from Gondor helped me up. I shot and arrow at the troll, but it didn't faze him. A voice in the back of my head whispered, _"The dagger."_

I've never used this dagger on any living thing. Gandalf said it had power, but I thought it just worked as a battery-free flashlight and a tool for _Ghost Busters_. _What the heck_, I thought. I ran up to the troll and stabbed his calf, which was as high as I could reach. It screamed. Then something really weird happened. Instead of dying, it began to change. Starting from the leg, it turned gray and hard. My dagger could turn things to stone! But, oh crud! It started to lean down towards us. "BOROMIR!" I screamed, "Gimme a boost!" He looked at me strange, then noticed the Leaning Tower of Troll. He cupped his hands and I jumped. He rocketed me towards the beast and I slammed into its chest, feet first. I felt it lean back, and as it got close to the orcs, I jumped off, just in time to watch it crush a couple dozen orcs. I abandoned my sword and blades and worked with my dagger. One nick could transform the orcs into statues. _Just call me Middle Earth Medusa, _I thought.

Suddenly there was a slight screeching noise from the Eye. I looked, and the Eye was shrinking. Fire erupted from the Black Tower as it crumbled. I smiled. Frodo had done his work! Then Mount Doom erupted. I felt the heat on my face as lava spewed from the dark pit. Orcs and trolls began to run as the ground split open and began to swallow them up. I looked at my friends. They were frozen, tears streaming down their cheeks as they watched what they thought was Frodo's death.

When the last of the orcs were dead, we marched back towards Gondor. As we walked, I bandaged my now swelling arm. We were a really banged up crew. People were bloody or missing limbs or covered in bruises. Bodies littered the ground. I almost tripped over the Rohan man again. When I realized he was still alive, I stopped and held his hand while he died. He gave me a necklace, whispering, "Give it to my daughter, Emilia, daughter of Rowen."

"Sure," I said.

"Promise me," he said.

"I promise," I said. And he died. I stood up, with the necklace entwined in my fingers, and walked on.

We reached Gondor by sunset.

**Review please! Only two more chapters left, then ASA is over!**


	25. A Corronation and A Decision

**I've been getting a lot of reviews asking who Chris ends up with, and I can't wait to hear all of your guy's reactions, so I'm putting up the last two chapters tonight. Aren't I awesome? Not really, I know.**

**Thanks EMIL for your review! And you too, DORK DOG! I love it that people get my POV!**

Eowyn and Faramir greeted us at the gates, and then Eowyn and I went off to get ready for the Coronation tomorrow. I noticed her and Faramir holding hands. I grinned. She and I walked off toward my room which was closer to a suite than a room. I washed off the blood and dirt from my skin. She bandaged the slash and combed and braided my hair. I'm not used to being pampered, and I was kind of enjoying it!

The next morning I got up, washed and put on the white satin dress that Eowyn had given to me. A servant came up and began to do my hair. It was a tedious braiding process and in the end, I had a dozen mini braids blending in with the dark ringlets. I walked downstairs, ate an apple with Pippin, then we were rushed outside to the White Tower. The sky was blue, birds were singing and the White Tree was in full bloom.

Gimli held the crown, and Gandalf began the ceremony. "Now come the days of the King! May they be blessed," he said, placing the crown on Aragorn's head.

Aragorn stood up and said "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world that we may share in the days of peace." Then he started to sing in Elvish, and the petals of the White Tree began to fall making it look like it was snowing. I caught one in my hand and smelled it. A sigh escaped my lips.

He walked through the crowd, smiling at some, shaking hands with others. When he came to me, I got a "kingly" hug. That made me a bit uncomfortable.

When he saw Arwen, tears sprung in my eyes.

A second later I was on my knees again, as we all knelt to honor the hobbits.

Right after it was over I saw a young girl, who I swear was the spitting image of Rowan. I walked over to her, asked her what her name was, and gave Emilia the necklace.

After the ceremony I was told to go into the great hall for the celebration. I sat down and joked with the hobbits and Gimli. Suddenly Gimli said, "Lass, you have company."

I turned, and standing in front of me were Eomer, Boromir, and Legolas. They each held out a hand to me. In that one gesture there was a very clear message: I had to choose.

I thought for a moment, prayed silently, then the answer came. I smiled softly and reached for the hand of…

**Yeah, awesome cliffhanger, I know. Review please!**


	26. What happens?

**Ready for the end?**

My eyes popped open and I gasped. I wasn't in Gondor anymore. I wasn't even in Middle Earth. I was in a hospital. My mom was holding my hand. Doctors and nurses whispered quietly. Images flooded into my mind. Going to a Thousand Foot Krutch concert with Kari. Driving home late. A driver T-boning us. The car flipping. Waking up in Middle Earth. The face of the man I had chosen. The realization that none of it had happened. It was just a dream.

It was all a simple accident.

**I know, the worst possible ending. Should I make a sequel? If so, I have no clue what to do! If you have any ideas, please put them in your reviews, along with who you think I should chose. I already know DORK DOG wants Chris with Eomer.**


End file.
